Descendientes
by Sirena993
Summary: Draco, Pansy, Blaise y Theo son hijos de 4 de los villanos mas temidos de todos lo tiempos. Harry es hijo de los gobernantes de Hogsmeade, asiste a la preparatoria Hogwarts y pronto sera coronado rey. Su primera decisión real es darle una oportunidad a los hijos de los villanos para tener una vida mejor. ¿Cuales serán las consecuencias de esta decisión? Descubranlo aquí.
1. Proclama Real

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La historia tampoco es mía, casi todo lo estoy dejando igual que la historia original solo que con los personajes de Harry Potter. En esta historia existen los donceles.

"Por favor denle una oportunidad, acepto críticas constructivas para mejorar, no soy una experta así que pido disculpas de antemano por posibles errores en lo que sea.

 **DESCENDIENTES**

 **Proclama real**

―Había una vez hace mucho tiempo, bueno hace unos 20 años, la bella Lily se casó con la bestia Potter en una ceremonia con 6,000 de sus amigos más cercanos, gran pastel sí. Así que en vez de ir de luna de miel la bestia unió a todos los reinos y fue elegido como rey de los estados unidos de Hogsmeade, atrapo a los villanos y a sus secuaces, ósea a toda la gente interesante, y los envió a la isla de los perdidos con una barrera mágica para evitar que se escaparan. Aquí es donde vivo; sin magia, ni Wi-Fi, ni salida… o eso creía, aguarden ya nos conocerán, pero primero sucedió esto…―

En un lugar no muy lejano a la isla un joven de unos 16 años, ojos verdes y cabello azabache miraba desde la ventana hacia lo que en su mente causaba mucha inquietud y a la vez gran curiosidad, "la isla de los perdidos".

―Manga, ― un hombre levanto su brazo, ― cabeza ― movió su cabeza para que se mantuviera derecha y tomo las medidas necesarias al perímetro de su frente, todo esto aunque le mereciera exagerado, era por decirlo así, algo necesario.

Por la puerta aparecieron dos figuras, una encantadora mujer de ojos verdes y pelo rojizo atado en una coleta alta y con una tiara plateada con pequeños diamantes incrustados en ella, llevaba un hermoso vestido liso hasta las rodillas color verde pálido; venia colgada del brazo de su esposo, un hombre alto de pelo azabache ojos cafés, vestido con un traje gris y corbata a juego con el vestido de su dama y una corona dorada con una imagen de un león grabada en la frente que denotaba que era el Rey.

―Cómo es posible que vayas a ser coronado rey en un mes, eres un bebe ― hablo el rey.

―Cumplirá dieciséis querido ― le contesto la mujer con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

―Hola papá ― hablo el joven. El mayor hizo cara de sorprendido y respondió.

― ¿Dieciséis?, es muy joven para ser rey. Yo no tome una buena decisión hasta que tuve cuarenta y dos. ―

La pelirroja lo miro ofendida y le dijo ― ¡Decidiste que nos casáramos a los veintiocho! ―

―Eras tu o una tetera amor― le guiño un ojo a su hijo y este se rio, para luego voltear de nuevo a su esposa ―No es cierto ― Esta lo miro entre indignada y sorprendida mientras revisaba algunas de las prendas de ropa que se iba a probar su hijo.

―Mamá, papá ― intento dar un paso al frente pero el hombre que tomaba medidas y el cual por poco y se olvida de su presencia lo detuvo y con una mira lo devolvió a su lugar, así que decidió seguir hablando sin moverse de su lugar. ―Ya elegí mi primera proclama oficial― sus padres se miraron el uno al otro sonrientes y orgullosos de su hijo e inmediatamente regresaron la vista hacia él, ― decidí que los chicos de la isla de los perdidos ahora podrán…― hizo una breve pausa dándose valor para continuar, ― vivir aquí en Hogsmeade―

Sus padres lo miraron sorprendidos y su madre tiro sin darse cuenta. Y él siguió hablando al ver sus caras de angustia. ―Cuando miro hacia la isla― dijo ahora si bajándose de la tarima donde estaba y sin prestar atención al costurero, ―siento que fueron abandonados ―

Se acercó a su padre y este salió de su asombro para intentar reprender a su hijo. ―Los hijos de nuestros enemigos, ¿entre nosotros? ― dijo tratando de hacer notar a su hijo el peligro que representaba, pero el pareció ignorar este hecho y siguió explicándole a su padre su idea.

―Solo serán algunos al principio, los que necesitan que los ayudemos. Ya fueron elegidos― sonrió satisfecho. Pero su padre parecía no estar dispuesto a aceptarlo y le miro desafiante.

― ¿Eso piensas? ― parecía querer agregar algo más, pero su esposa lo detuvo y le recordó algo importante.

―Yo te di otra oportunidad― esto pareció tranquilizar un poco al rey para dejarlos continuar ― ¿quiénes son sus padres? ―

―Cruela Zabini, Jafar Nott, la Reina Parkinson, y…― con cada nombre dado sus padres hacían una nueva cara de asombro y parecía que se crearían en cualquier momento por contener el aire en sus pulmones sin darse cuenta, así que con un respiro revelo el último nombre a sabiendas de que su padre no se quedaría callado esta vez, ― y Lucius Malfoy―

El costurero pego un grito de sorpresa y el rostro de su padre se tornó más rígido de lo que no había sido nunca, o al menos no con él o con nadie en frente de él.

―Lucius Malfoy― exploto por fin su padre soltando todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones, ― él es el peor villano que existe.

―Papá, escúchame creo… ― pero su padre lo interrumpió, no estaba dispuesto a permitir algo así jamás.

―No quiero escucharlo― dictamino firme mente ―son culpables de crímenes horribles― aunque sus palabras fueron firmes y para muchos serían más que suficientes, para su hijo parecieron activar otra vez su valentía por la clara injusticia que se estaba cometiendo.

―Papá sus hijos son inocentes, ― interrumpió con respeto para no seguir escuchando cosas lo harían perder la admiración que siempre le ha tenido a su padre ― ¿no crees que merecen una mejor vida?, por favor― casi rogo, busco en los ojos de su padre a aquel hombre que tanto admiraba, que había sido siempre su modelo a seguir, a ese hombre justo, sabio y amable que él conocía muy bien fuera de ese porte de "Rey".

El Rey Potter suspiro entendiendo lo que su hijo le estaba diciendo, giro levemente buscando la mirada de su esposa, que con un asentimiento le dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo con su hijo, se resignó ―Supongo que los hijos son inocentes― sonrió levemente pero al mismo tiempo con orgullo por su hijo, por la gran madurez que había alcanzado a tan corta edad, se dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí y poder sopesar la situación en calma pero a medio camino giro 45º para esperar por su esposa.

Ella sonrió dulcemente, como solo una madre sabe hacerlo y se acercó a su hijo ― Bueno, bien hecho― dijo fingiendo acomodar el saco de su hijo, para después acercarse a su esposo quien le extendió la mano para que pudiera tomar su brazo, ―¿nos vamos? ― Y dicho esto los dos salieron, mientras el joven daba un vistazo nuevamente a la isla.

Cuando lo hizo instintivamente miro hacia su mano, específicamente su anillo que tenía la imagen de un león grabada, igual que la corona de su padre, aun sin saber el motivo, tuvo la extraña sensación de que su vida iba a cambiar a partir de ahora, así como el mar siempre tiene una infinidad de horizontes, él había tomado uno sin conocer lo posibles riesgos, y algo en su pecho le decía que en ese rumbo encontraría lo que había estado buscando toda la vida, esa pieza faltante en el rompecabezas de su vida; porque aunque muchos pensasen que lo tenía todo, siempre había sentido un hueco en su pecho que no había podido llenar con nada, ni siquiera el infinito amor que sus padre le tenían y siempre le habían demostrado, un espacio que poco a poco se iba llenando con la decisión que acababa de tomar.


	2. El Plan

**No lo planee así pero este capítulo me salió muy largo. La verdad es que nunca me imaginé que fuera tan complicado. Mis respetos para todos aquellos que son realmente buenos con sus fincs porque es muy difícil. Y sin más que agregar aquí les dejo el capitulo 2**

 **El plan**

Mientras tanto en la isla…

Un grupo de chicos corría por todo el lugar propagando el mal por todos lados, proclamándose los amos del lugar, entre ellos un apuesto doncel con un traje de cuero azul marino con distintas tonalidades de verde gris en las mangas, cabello corto hasta lo hombros teñido de gris platinado que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos grises y profundos como la plata hacia un hermoso dibujo en una pared con pintura en aerosol, un escudo de armas color verde con una serpiente gris en el con una leyenda que decía "larga vida al mal", y así comenzaba su canción.

 _They say I'm trouble_

 _They say I'm bad_

 _They say I'm evil_

 _And that makes me glad_

Un apuesto chico de cabello negro 5 centímetros por debajo de los hombros, alto, tez clara, ojos oscuros como la noche, cínico y ladrón, no podía resistirse a nada de lo que tuviera en frente, si alguien más lo tenía o lo quería, lo que sea que fuese seria suyo a como dé lugar. Vestido con un pantalón de cuero negro, y un chaleco gris con el cuello negro y rojo.

 _A dirty no-good_

 _Down to the bone_

 _Your worst nightmare_

 _Can't take me home_

Una chica de pelo negro hasta la cintura con reflejos verdes, vestida con una chaqueta de cuero verde con mangas a tres cuartos, y debajo una blusa de manga larga del mismo color, guantes de cureo negros con los dedos descubiertos, un mallon negro con gris debajo de una falda de cuero holgada verde a juego y botines bajos negros. Chica sínica, materialista y criada para apreciar la belleza física y material.

 _So I've got some mischief_

 _In my blood_

 _Can you blame me_

 _I never got no love_

Un chico alto moreno de ojos chocolate, lleva una camisa negra manga larga con un chaleco negro con blanco contrastando los colores de su piel con cuellos afelpado liso, con un short a juego con los colores y botas negras. Algo torpe pero envidioso y codicioso.

 _They think I'm callous_

 _A low-life hood_

 _I feel so useless_

 _Misunderstood_

Los cuatro son amigos desde la cuna, fueron criados para seguir el legado de sus padres y se esfuerzan día a día por ser lo más malos posibles. Bailan al son de su canción proclamando su maldad.

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the bad-dest of them all_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

Mientras se cantan pasan molestando a todo individuo posible, pintando paredes, robando objetos o lo que encuentren de comer con único afán de divertirse de la pena ajena.

 _Call me a schemer_

 _Call me a freak_

 _How can you say that_

 _I'm just unique_

 _What, me a traitor_

 _Ain't got your back_

 _Are we not friends_

 _What's up with that_

 _So I'm a misfit_

 _So I'm a flirt_

 _I broke your heart_

 _I made you hurt_

 _The past is past_

 _Forgive, forget_

 _The truth is_

 _You ain't seen nothing yet_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more  
_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

Al término de la canción todos sonríen orgullosos de sus actos. En frente de él peli-plateado pasa una señora jalando a su hijo que va en un carrito de madera y esté le quita su caramelo sin que la madre se dé cuenta. Voltea orgulloso y levanta el caramelo como si de un trofeo se tratase mientras sus compañeros celebran con el su pequeña travesura.

Mientras reía y celebraba dos grandulones vestidos con harapos y con cara pocos amigos se acercan mientras los demás huían despavoridos dejando únicamente a los cuatro chicos. El doncel se giró con cara de que ya sabía quién era su visitante y saludo sin muchas ganas mientras los grandulones se hacían a un lado.

―Hola papá― otro doncel con las mismas características vestido con una túnica negra con detalles verdes con un cetro en la mano cuyo extremo superior semejaba a la cabeza de una cobra.

― ¿Ahora te dedicas a robar Draco?, me decepcionas hijo― menciono como si del clima se tratara intentado ser indiferente.

― Se lo robe a un bebe ― el rubio más alto sonrió con falso orgullo.

―Ese es mi niñito cruel― dijo para cambiar su semblante por uno más serio, le escupió al caramelo y lo puso debajo de su axila por unos minutos para entregárselo a uno de sus matones ― devuélveselo al horrible niño.

El rostro del chico se mostró decepcionado, ― pero papá... ―

―Son los detalles Draco los que hacen la diferencia entre malo y diabólico― dijo mientras le sonreía falsamente a la mujer que llevaba al niño del caramelo ―cuando yo tenía tu edad ya había hechizado cada reino del mundo/hechizado cada reino del mundo ― dijo mientras su hijo repetía en voz baja lo último ya que se lo sabía de memoria, y aunque lo escucho claramente no le tomo importancia y siguió hablando. ― Tengo que hablarte― le dijo mientras lo tomaba del hombro lo guiaba a caminar unos pasos ―yo solo intento mostrarte lo que de verdad importa hijo, ser igual a mí―

―Y a lo sé, y lo hare mejor― dijo el chico resignado sabiendo que tenía que esforzarse más para complacer a su padre, mientras sus amigos lo miraban sin saber que hacer o decir.

―Ohh hay novedades, casi lo olvido― cabio tan súbitamente de humor que sobresalto a los chicos. ―Los cuatro fueron elegidos para ir a otra escuela, ― dijo mientras tres de los gorilas se paraban detrás de los chicos ―Hogwarts, en Hogsmeade― cuando los tres pelinegros oyeron esto quisieron salir corriendo pero no se los permitieron.

El joven doncel alterno un par de veces su mirada entre sus amigos y su padre antes de hablar indignado por la propuesta. ― ¿Qué?, no iré a un internado insoportable lleno de princesitas y principitos primorosos. ―

La pelinegra dio un paso al frente para quedar al lado de su amigo y decir con ilusión ―Y príncipes lindos ― al oír esto el rubio la miro con una cara de desagrado que decía "y eso a quien le importa". ―ohm ― dijo fingiendo desagrado y agachando la mirada pero sin retroceder.

―Sí y yo no uso uniformes, si no son de cuero de verdad jaja― dijo el varón más alto intentando chocar las manos con el moreno.

Pero este lo ignoro y camino con pasos cortos hacia el doncel mayor un poco asustado por la idea de ir a ese lugar, ― Yo leí en algún lado que en Hogsmeade tienen perros, mamá dice que son animales rabiosos que se comen a los niños que no se comportan― dijo mientras para después der asustado por su amigo con un ladrido falso como venganza por ignorarlo.

―Sí papá, nadie quiere ir― dijo el rubio retomando la conversación con su padre.

―Crees que el plan no servirá, tenemos que dominar el mundo, ¡CABEZAS HUECAS!― dijo para que sus matones lo siguieran mientras los chicos se quedaban atónitos por la extraña charla. ―Draacoo― dijo por ultimo en un tono cantarín y esa fue una clara señal de "sígueme".

Ya en la comodidad de su pequeña guarida y sentado en su trono Lucius empezó a contrales su plan tanto a padres e hijos.

―Tienen que ir, encontrar al Hada Madrina, y traerme su varita mágica― les dijo mientras se limaba las uñas ―será fácil.

― ¿Qué ganaremos?― dijo el Draco, ya que como buen hijo de villano nada se hace gratis.

―Pues algún trono, heredaran coronas― contesto su padre imaginándose la gloria para el mismo.

El moreno puso cara confundido porque no parecía estar hablando de ellos que serían los que harían el trabajo sucio. ―Se refería a nosotros― dijo con obviedad mientras el doncel le daba la razón con un ademan y un asentimiento.

Lucius se levantó de su trono y se acercó a su hijo, ―Lo hago por ti y por mi bebe, ¿a ti no te encanta cuando una buena persona sufre? ―

―Claro, como a cualquiera― contesto inmediatamente pero fue interrumpido abruptamente antes de poder agregar algo más.

―ENTONCES TRAEME LA VARITA― levanto un poco la voz su padre para después moderarla nuevamente, ― y tú y yo veremos eso y mucho más. Y con esa varita y mi cetro, al fin dominare el bien y el mal a mi antojo― dijo levantando los brazos al cielo.

― ¡Nuestro antojo! ― corrigió la Reina Parkinson y los otros dos villanos la apoyaron.

―El nuestro, el nuestro― dijo restándole importancia ― y si te reúsas… te castigare por el resto de tu vida―

― ¿Qué? Papá…― intento replicar pero Lucios lo miro fijamente cambiando el color de sus ojos a una mezcla de azul eléctrico con gris como plata liquida y los de Draco se tornaron igual. Esa era su forma de controlarlo siempre, nunca podía resistir esa mirada que parecía que penetraba su alma y hasta el rincón más profundo de su oscuro corazón. Y finalmente termino cediendo como siempre, ―ash está bien lo hare―

―Yo gano―sonrió como solo un villano sabe hacerlo.

― Pansy― hablo la Reina y su hija se acercó con una sonrisa ―mi linda malvadita― dijo mientras la chica toma asiento frente ella ―tu búscate un príncipe con un enorme castillo y un hala para la suegra, y cientos, cientos de espejos/ y cientos, cientos de espejos― repitieron madre e hija al mismo tiempo. La sonrisa de Pansy se ensancho con mucha ilusión pero su madre la borro de inmediato, ― nada de reír ¡Arrugas! ―

Por otro lado Cruela Zabini replico, ― no se llevaran a mi Blaise, porque lo extrañaría demasiado.

― En serio mamá― cuestiono conmovido.

―Sí, ¿quién me pintara el pelo, arreglara mi piel y me quitara las durezas de los pies? ―

―Si― suspiro cansado ― tal vez la escuela no sea tan mala―dijo pensando mejor sus opciones.

― Blaise, tienen perros en Hogwarts― dijo en un gesto que casi pareció maternal.

―No, no, no pienso ir― dijo una vez más aterrado por la idea de esas criaturas mientras suspiraba de frustración al estar rodeado de incompetentes que no tenían idea de lo valiosa que era esta oportunidad.

―Theo tampoco ira― esta vez fue turno de Jafar Nott, ―lo necesito para llenar los estantes de mi tienda― dijo para girarse hacia él y extender sus manos, ― ¿conseguiste algo? ― dijo y de inmediato su hijo saco carias piezas de mercancía de entre sus ropas donde no parecía haber nada, pero que daba a entender que era un profesional en el tema.

― Pansy no ira a ningún lado hasta deshacernos de su uniceja― dijo obsesionada porque en realidad su hija no tenía nada gracias a que se depilaba del diario.

Lucios ya no lo soporto más y empezó a hablar de nuevo.

― ¿Que ocurre con todos ustedes? ― cuestiono ―sabemos que la gente se asustaba cuando mencionaban nuestros nombres― dijo jalando del brazo a Draco que estaba sentado en unas escaleras pequeñas que estaban ahí para sentarlo de golpe una silla. ― Veinte años intentando escapar de esta isla, veinte años sin que nos permitan tener nuestra venganza, vengarnos de Blanca Nieves y esos hombrecitos― dijo y la reina hizo cara de asco al mencionar a los enanos. ― Vengarnos de Aladin y su patético Genio―

―Yo quiero― dijo Jafar mientras su hijo lo detenía para que no hiciera locuras.

―Vengarnos de cada escurridizo dálmata que escapo de tus manos― dijo señalando esta vez Cruela.

―Ah pero yo tengo al bebe, ¡YO TENGO AL BEBE! ― Y empezó a reír como una loca―

― ¡Y yo! Lucius Malfoy, el más malvado de todos, al fin podre, empezar a vengarme de la Bella Durmiente y de su incansable Príncipe. ¡Villanos!, nuestro día llego.― sonrió victorioso al ver que convenció a sus secuaces. ― Reina dale el espejo mágico― Dijo y de inmediato la Reina le tendió un espejo de mano y algo viejo para el gusto de su hija pero aun así estaba impresionada.

― ¿Este es tu espejo mágico? ―

― Ya no es como era antes, pero tampoco nosotros― dijo la Reina y compartió una sonrisa cómplice con Lucius ― Te ayudara a encontrar cosas― explico brevemente.

― ¿Un Príncipe quizás? ― dijo con una mirada soñadora.

― Quizás mi cintura― respondió a su hija con simpleza y mientras que el doncel mayor la fulminaba con la mirada.

―Quizá la varita. ¡Holaaa! ― dijo con exasperación escuchando como respuesta un simple "Hola" de parte de la Reina y decidió ignorar su pésimo intento de humor. Chasque los dedos intentando recordar algo importante, ― Mi libro de encantamientos, ¿dónde está? ― y la reina le contesto con un simple señalamiento apuntando hacia el refri. ― A sí la caja fuerte―

Lo abrió con cuidado y de lo que parecía ser el congelador saco un libro pequeño color café con un Dragón plateado con detalles verdes alrededor de él.

―Ven cariño― lamo con dulzura a Draco ―no sirve de nada aquí, pero servirá en Hogsmeade― de pronto pareció ponerse sentimental y se dirigió a sus secuaces. ― ¿Recuerdan?, cuando esparcíamos el mal y arruinábamos vidas―

―Parece que hubiera sido ayer― contesto la Reina con el mismo aire de melancolía.

―Y ahora― dijo dirigiéndose una vez más a su hijo ―ustedes tendrán recuerdos propios― y le extendió el libro al doncel ― ¡Pero! ― retrocedió unos segundos antes que el chico pudiera tomarlo ― Solo si hacen lo que yo diga― y por fin le dio el libro.

Justo en ese momento el sonido de un claxon se escuchó desde la calle y fue ahí su señal para partir.

―Que empiece la fiesta― dijo Theo con diversión. Y cada uno de los villanos se despedía de sus hijos a su modo.

Pansy se miraba en el espejo de su madre admirando su belleza.

― ¿Quién es la más linda del Reino? ―

― Pansy― chillo con alegría

― ¿Qué? ―

― Tú―

― Bien vamos― finalizo la reina

Theo y su padre se repetían la frase que les daba ánimo "según ellos"

―Recita nuestro lema―

―"Solo importo yo―

―Oh sal de aquí me harás llorar hijo―

Draco se acercó al balcón para admirar su hogar antes de partir. Mientras su padre se acercó a él por detrás, para recalcarle lo importante de esta misión.

― El futuro de todo el mundo libre depende de ti, no lo arruines―

Afuera los esperaba la elegante limosina para llevarlos a su nueva escuela. Todos guardaron sus cosas en la cajuela y se subieron al auto.

Peo antes de subir Draco dio una mirada al balcón donde se encontraba su padre que le hacia una última advertencia a señas. Este solo asintió con un poco de preocupación en sus ojos, y entro por fin. Una vez adentro pudieron escuchar las voces de sus padres desde afuera que decían: _"Tráeme oro", "Tráeme un perrito", "Trae un Príncipe",_ respectivamente.

Pansy abrió su estuche de maquillaje y se dirigió al rubio.

―Draco, estas muy pálido hoy déjame ponerte un poco de rubor― pero antes de que lograra su objetivo el chico la detuvo.

― Déjame Pans, necesito pensar― dijo con cierto desdén ya que no le gustaba que la chica siempre insistiera en su apariencia, para el eso no importaba en lo más mínimo.

―Eso no es muy atractivo― dijo su amiga llevándose un dulce a la boca. Mientras los chicos se peleaban por el resto de las golosinas del auto.

Draco curioseaba en el auto y tomo un pequeño control que estaba en el piso, y toco varios botones. La ventana que los separaba del conductor se abrió, al voltear los chicos se espantaron.

― ¡Nooo!― Pansy fue la primera en gritar. ― Es una trampa―

Pues iban directo a lo que parecía un puente caído que los llevaría hacia una muerte segura. Los cuatro se abrasaron y gritaron por sus vidas.


	3. Bienvenidos a Hogsmeade

**Antes que nada una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, es que tuve demasiada tarea estos días, a partir de ahora tratare de actualizar cada semana. Ahora sí, aquí les dejo la continuación.**

 **Bienvenidos a Hogsmeade**

 _Draco curioseaba en el auto y tomo un pequeño control que estaba en el piso, y toco varios botones. La ventana que los separaba del conductor se abrió, al voltear los chicos se espantaron._

― _¡Nooo!― Pansy fue la primera en gritar. ― Es una trampa―_

 _Pues iban directo a lo que parecía un puente caído que los llevaría hacia una muerte segura._

―AAAHHHH― Los cuatro gritaron y se abrazaron esperando el impacto contra el agua pero este nunca llego. Cuando abrieron nuevamente los ojos una luz dorada envolvía toda la limosina y un camino se abría paso delante de ellos. Pansy fue la primera en salir de su estupor.

―Debe ser magia― en sus ojos se podía leer claramente la emoción de verla por primera vez, había crecido escuchando a su madre sobre sus hechizos y la magia que poseía en antaño (claro antes de que tuviera edad suficiente para hablarle sobre maquillaje y vanidad), pero jamás había tenido oportunidad de ver su poder con sus propios ojos.

―Hey, HEY― Draco no pudo contener su curiosidad y le hablo al conductor golpeando con el control en su mano hasta que tuvo su atención. ―Oye es este botón el que abrió la barrera mágica― si iba a hacer este trabajo necesitaba saber cómo regresar para entregar la varita mágica cuando completara la misión.

El conductor se giró levemente para poder ver al chico y no perder de vista el camino y sonriendo con desdén por la ignorancia del chico le contesto ―No, ese abre mi garaje, ¡Este…! ― dijo mostrando un pequeño control dorado ―abre la barrera mágica, y ¡este! ― dijo presionando un botón por encima del retrovisor, y cerro la ventana que los conectaba.

Draco entendió la indirecta y se volvió a acomodar en su asiento. ―Ok, odioso― y sonrió como si no le molestara la actitud del hombre ―que lindo sujeto― sus compañeros le hicieron segunda entre risas y bromas durante el resto del camino hacia Hogsmeade.

Afuera de un gran castillo, estilo moderno de colores formales pero no por eso menos lleno de vida, realmente se respiraba un ambiente muy acogedor; se encontraba una gran banda de bienvenida tocando muy alegre, y muchos chicos y chicas por todos lados, algunas con pompones, otros con banderines, uno de ellos con un cartel de " _Bienvenidos"_ , otros tantos con sus útiles en mano solo curioseando a los " _nuevos estudiantes_ ". Realmente a nadie le interesaban esos chicos, es más, nadie estaba contento con la idea de esos chicos ahí, la mayoría solo habían asistido para quedar bien con el Príncipe Harry.

El conductor de la limosina no era la excepción, era otros de los tantos que solo quería complacer al Príncipe, así que como lo marcaba su trabajo, se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a los de la Isla.

Del auto salieron los chicos peleando (como siempre), Theo traía unas cosas en las manos y se estaba jaloneando con Blaise lo único que el otro chico había logrado tomar, Draco y Pansy que estaban acostumbrados a sus peleas inmaduras solo salieron con cuidado esquivando a los chicos y admirando el nuevo paisaje ante sus ojos. La banda hizo silencio en cuanto los chicos bajaron presenciando así su pelea infantil.

― ¡Tienes lo demás! ― dijo Blaise ― ¿Por qué quieres esto que no sé qué es?―

―Porque tú lo quieres― dijo Theo con simpleza negándose a dejarse ganar por el más bajo ―Dámelo―

Detrás de la banda salió una mujer que vestía un traje formal de color gris claro con una blusa blanca. Detrás de ella venían dos jóvenes tomados de la mano, el Príncipe Harry que vestía un pantalón blanco con una camisa azul cielo, una corbata verde y un saco azul marino con logo de la preparatoria, y una chica castaña de ojos marrones con un vestido azul rey hasta la rodilla. La mujer venía con los brazos abiertos y una hermosa sonrisa para darles la bienvenida a los chicos, pero su sonrisa se borró al presenciar los actos de los varones.

La chica estaba tan maravillada con el lugar que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de las personas que venían a recibirlos, en cambio el doncel que estaba más atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor que de todo lo material que tuviera a su alcance, pudo ver claramente que se acercaban a ellos y decidió intervenir para evitar que los idiotas de sus amigos siguieran dando un espectáculo; y no es que le importara mucho la impresión que tuvieran del ellos, pero si quería tener la oportunidad de acercarse a la varita del hada madrina necesitaría llamar la atención lo menos posible, en cuanto actos vandálicos se tratara.

―Hey chicos― los llamo lo más suave que pudo, ― ¡Chicos! ― Repitió un poco más fuerte obteniendo al fin la atención de los tres ― tenemos público― dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

―Solo limpiábamos― Theo menciono como si del clima se tratase ―vamos levántate Blaise―

― Déjenlo como estaba― dijo la mujer con un tono cantarino y después su tono se volvió más serio ― y me refiero a que lo dejen, de verdad―

No teniendo remedio regresaron las cosas al auto y el conductor cerró la puerta. El ambiente estuvo a punto de ponerse un poco tenso ya que nadie sabía cómo comenzar. Pero Theo noto la presencia de la hermosa joven delante y no dudo en acercarse a ella.

― ¡Hola bonita! ― dijo y se cruzó de brazos para parecer más interesante ― mi nombre es Theo― y la chica rio aceptando el cumplido pero no le dio mucha importancia.

―Bienvenidos a la preparatoria― interrumpió la mujer ― ¡Soy el Hada Madrina!― dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a modo de presentación― la directora, Minerva McGonagall es mi nombre―

― ¿Es el Hada Madrina?― dijo Draco sorprendido, más por el hecho de lo fácil que fue localizarla, y sus amigos compartieron las mismas miradas de asombro y alegría ― ¿La del "Bibidi Babidi Bú"? ―

― "Bibidi Babidi" tú lo has dicho― respondió con una sonrisa sincera la directora.

― Si, sentía curiosidad― dijo haciendo un ademan hacia su pecho como si pudiera palpar su corazón, como queriendo hacer notar ese "sentimiento" ― ¿Qué habrá sentido Cenicienta?… ― hizo una pequeña pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas ― cuando apareciste, como si nada jeje, con esa varita brillante ― agito su mano como si tuviera la varita ―y una sonrisa― no quería sonar muy aventado para que no vieran sus intenciones, así que trato de disimular un poco, y pareció funcionar porque al Hada Madrina esa frase le dio ternura ―y esa varita brillante ― volvió a repetir, no sabiendo que más decir.

―Eso fue mucho tiempo atrás― contesto sin notar el doble sentido de las palabras ― es lo que suelo decir: "concéntrate en el pasado y te perderás y el futuro―

Los jóvenes que habían estado callados atrás del Hada madrina hasta ese momento decidieron que ya era hora de presentarse.

―Es un gusto al fin conocerlos― dijo el joven de ojos verdes ―Soy Harry…―

―Príncipe Harry― corrigió la castaña ―será nuestro Rey― dijo con entusiasmo.

A Pansy se le iluminaron los ojos por conocer al futuro Rey y no dudo en presentarse. ― Adoro a los Príncipes― dijo con una enorme sonrisa ― mi mamá es una Reina, y eso, me convierte en Princesa― dijo haciendo una reverencia.

La castaña frunció un poco el ceño sin perder la sonrisa. ― La Reina Parkinson no tiene ningún título aquí― la bajo rápidamente de su nube ―y tampoco tú― la chica la miro con desagrado y retrocedió un paso.

―Ella es Hermione― Harry trato de componer nuevamente el ambiente.

―Princesa Hermione― volvió a corregir, enorgulleciéndose cada vez más de su título y posición ― ¡Su novia! ― Y también recalcando su relación con el futuro Rey ― cierto amor― el chico solo sonrió y asintió sin contestarle directamente, ella le tomo la mano como marcando su propiedad.

―Harry y Hermione van a mostrarles el lugar― dijo la directora haciendo notar nuevamente su presencia y tomando las manos de los chicos que estaban entrelazadas ―y yo los veré mañana, ―dijo con un tono muy dulce ― ¡Nunca se cierran las puertas de la sabiduría! ― impulso un poco las manos de los jóvenes haciendo que se soltaran y también sobresaltando un poco a Draco y los demás ―Pero la biblioteca abre de 8 a 11 y como saben soy un poco estricta con el horario― finalizo se marchó a seguir con sus actividades.

Una vez que el Hada madrina y los chicos de la banda se fueron Harry decidió retomar de nuevo su presentación.

Primero se acercó a Theo―Es todo un gusto conocerlos finalmen…― y este le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho como saludo y sonrió al ver que el príncipe no precio molestarse aunque si se sorprendió un poco puesto que él no sabía llevarse así ―…te chicos― continuo, y le tendió la mano a Draco en forma de saludo. Cuando sus miradas conectaron los ojos verdes se iluminaron, se maravilló con la belleza del doncel y no pudo evitar quedar prendado de esos enigmáticos ojos grises.

―Esta es un memorable ocasión― dijo un poco más alto, recuperando su voz para que no se dieran cuanta de su pequeño desliz, cosa que resulto; mientras el rubio no entendía porque lo había mirado de esa forma.

―Una ocasión que espero que quede…― ahora fue el turno de saludar a Blaise ―en la historia― y saludo nuevamente a Pansy pero sin mirarla realmente ―el día en que nuestros pueblos se unieron― finalizo y antes de que agregara algo más…

―O el día en que los cuatro supimos dónde estaban los baños― Draco lo interrumpió.

― ¿Estuve un poco formal? ― dijo acercándose nuevamente al doncel.

― Si un poco bastante ― contesto sarcásticamente. El doncel parecía tener un sentido del humor un poco raro, pero eso lo hacía más atractivo a ojos de Harry.

―Bueno arruine mi primera impresión― quiso tratar de seguirle el juego y sus miradas volvieron a conectar, compartiendo una sonrisa divertida esta vez.

La castaña noto esto y no le gusto para nada, así que decidió romper el ambiente que se había creado entre los dos.

―Hey, eres el hijo de Lucius ¿verdad?; ¿Sabes qué? No te culpo porque tu padre intento matar a mis padres― dijo queriendo sonar comprensiva pero con una sonrisa sarcástica y Draco entorno los ojos entendiendo quien era la chica. ― Ooh, Mi mamá es Aurora― dijo como si hubiera sido un pequeño descuido no mencionarlo en un principio― La bella…―

―Durmiente― interrumpió el doncel ― sí, oí sobre ella. ¿Sabes qué? ― copio a la chica, de ningún modo se iba a dejar ganar por esta princesita malcriada hija de papi ― Yo tampoco quiero culpar a tus abuelos porque invitaron a gente ¡de todo el mundo! ― menciono recalcando la frase para que se entendiese su punto ― pero a mi papá ¡no!, a esa fiesta tan tonta―

―Lo pasado pisado―

―Seguro― y ambas rieron de manera irónica terminando en un incómodo silencio para todos, el cual Harry decidió romper nuevamente.

―Ok, ¿qué tal un paseo?― "Sii" dijeron todos a la vez agradecidos por terminar con ese momento, ― La preparatoria Hogwarts― comenzó con el recorrido ―construida hace 300 años, y luego convertida en secundaria por mi Padre cuando subió como Rey―

Se acercó a la estatua de su padre, aplaudió dos veces y la estatua tomo la figura de una bestia. Blaise se asustó y brinco a los brazos de su amigo.

― Blaise, tranquilo― aclaro Harry ―mi padre quería que su estatua se transformara, solo para recordarnos que todo es posible― explico.

― ¿Se le cae el pelo? ― Nuevamente el humor de Draco.

―Tiene prohibido subirse al sillón― y Harry no pudo evitar intentar seguirle el juego, pero su broma no le hizo gracia a nadie, aunque sin duda logro encender en Draco una pequeña chispa de curiosidad, no podía dejar de pensar que estaría en la mente del príncipe para llevarlos a ese lugar y hacerlos convivir con gente a la que obviamente no les agradaban, sin mencionar esas miradas y el tratar de seguirle el juego aunque fallara, sin duda el joven de ojos verdes era un enigma total.

Todos siguieron a los chicos al interior del castillo, y Draco era el más interesado en completar la misión cuanto antes y decidió seguir indagando.

―Oigan ¿tienen mucha magia aquí en Hogsmeade? ― trato de sonar casual ― ósea varitas y eso…―

―Pues si existe, por supuesto― con educación respondió a la pregunta de su invitado ―pero actualmente no se usa, la mayoría de nosotros somos simples mortales― concluyo su explicación con una sonrisa.

― Si claro, nada más son reyes y reinas― Draco no podía evitar contestar con cierta ironía.

―Es cierto― contesto esta vez la castaña evitando que Harry contestara otra vez tratando se congraciarse con ese chico que a ella no le agradaba nada ― nuestra sangre real se remonta a siglos ― finalizo pasando el brazo de Harry sobre su cabeza para que descansara en sus hombros, pero esto parecía incomodarlo un poco, así que vio la oportunidad perfecta de romper ese abrazo que había iniciado su novia cuando un chico pelirrojo apareció bajando las escaleras.

― ¡Ron!, Ron ven aquí ― Jamás en su vida se había alegrado tanto al verlo, ―Él es Ron, los ayudara con sus horarios y también les mostrara donde van a dormir― dijo poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros del chico mostrando así lo buenos amigos que eran. ― Los veré luego, ok― dijo para los cuatro pero sus verdes iris se posaron únicamente sobre el rubio ― y si necesitan algo pueden llamarn…―

―Traer a Ron― interrumpió nuevamente Hermione, y todos pudieron notar que no los quería cerca suyo y mucho menos del príncipe. Harry no quiso ponerse a discutir con ella delante de todos y lo dejo pasar, con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia dejo el resto a su amigo.

Al ver que todos se fueron, y como buen habitante de Hogsmeade el pelirrojo decidió presentarse adecuadamente.

―Hola chicos, soy hijo de Tontín. Ya saben: Tontín, Dogh, Tímido, Feliz, Gruñón, Dormilón y… ― dijo enumerando a su padre y a sus tíos con los dedos, pero de pronto su mirada se posó en la morena que vestía de verde y se le olvido lo que estaba diciendo ― Hi Ho―

La morena se acercó al notar que él chico se había quedado sin habla al verla y copio su ejemplo de presentarse.

―Pansy, hija de la Reina Parkinson― esto pareció sacar al chico de sus cavilaciones.

―Ah si― se dispuso a continuar con su encargo ― respecto a sus clases yo puse algunos requisitos, Historia de leñadores y piratas, La seguridad en Internet y emm… Bondad Correctiva Inicial― termino un poco nervioso.

El rubio que se había situado a su espalda para ver los horarios que les estaba dando el chico en su tableta electrónica, y no pudo resistir su habitual comentario.

―Adivinare... ― dijo comiéndose un caramelo de los que había tomado del auto ― ¿Clase nueva? ― el pelirrojo asintió con una pequeña risa entendiendo el sarcasmo del chico. ― Bueno andando, el dormitorio aguarda― y se dirigió a las escaleras que se encontraban a su derecha mientras sus amigos lo seguían.

El chico nuevamente se perdió pensando en lo increíblemente hermosos ojos de la chica y reacciono hasta que esta desapareció de su campo de visión al seguir al doncel.

―Aaahh, chicos― los llamo cuando recupero el hilo de sus pensamientos ― los dormitorios están hacia el otro lado― señalo esta vez hacia la escalera correcta que los conduciría a su cuarto.

Los chicos detuvieron sus pasos, y caminaron hacia la escalera señalada para conocer sus habitaciones temporales.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo trataba de recordar el nombre de su último tío.

― Tontín, Dogh, Tímido, Feliz, Gruñón, Dormilón y mmm…―

―Estornudo― completo Blaise que se había quedado atrás escuchando el pequeño monologo que tenía el chico consigo mismo.

Ron los guio hasta sus habitaciones y les dijo que las compartirían por parejas, es decir, Draco y Pansy en una del lado de las chicas y donceles, mientras que los chicos al otro lado del corredor en el hala de los varones.

Cuando Draco y Pansy entraron su cuarto, este estaba muy bien iluminada, las paredes bien barnizadas resaltando la perfecta madera de la que estaban hechas y un montón de cuadros y banderines con el escudo de la escuela; frente a ellos una gran ventana dividida en tres partes con cortinas corredizas de color entre salmón y rosa con flores, debajo de esta un pequeño tocador con un florero y dos lámparas y dos pequeños bancos acolchonados; a su izquierda una mesa cuadrada con un par de sillas blancas, un ropero blanco al fondo; a su derecha dos camas individuales con sábanas a juego con las cortinas y separadas a unos cuatro metros de distancia con un pequeño buro con una lámpara junto a cada cama y entre estas otra ventana con cortinas del mismo color; y a cada lado de la puerta se encontraba una cajonera beige de un metro cada una con unos cinco o seis cajones para colocar sus ropas.

Las caras de la chica y el doncel eran completamente opuestas cuando entraron a la habitación, mientras que la cara de Pansy mostraba una total emoción al igual que con todo lo que había visto del lugar hasta ahora, la cara de Draco era de completo asco al ver que todo era como se lo había imaginado: "asquerosamente dulce".

―Wow este dormitorio es muy…― la chica iba a usar alguna palabra describiera su emoción.

―Asqueroso― pero el rubio la cortó sin darse cuenta "aparentemente" de la cara de la chica.

―Tienes razón es muy asqueroso― dijo escondiendo un poco su sentimiento para no hacer enojar a su amigo.

―Aagh, creo voy a necesitar filtro solar― ellos como habitantes de la isla no tenían acceso a lugares tan iluminados así que para él era muy extraño un lugar como este con tanto lujo. No le molestaba del todo, pero sentía que ese no era su lugar, a pesar de que cuando niño alguna vez soñó con un lugar así y una vida normal en vez del encierro en el que vivían, conforme a las enseñanzas de su padre en algún punto abandono sus sueños.

―Pansy― dijo señalando hacia su derecha, la chica de inmediato entendió la orden y cerro las cortinas que estaban en medio de las camas mientras que el doncel cerraba las que estaban enfrente. ― Así está mucho mejor―

El cuarto de los chicos era un poco más amplio, las paredes eran del mismo color y con banderines de la escuela, pero las cortinas eran verdes, los colores de los muebles eren del mismo que las paredes, ellos tenían videojuegos y computadoras.

Todos tenían diferentes motivos para aceptar la misión, aparte de obedecer a sus padres; diferentes motivos para conocer Hogsmeade.

Draco quería ganar la aprobación de su padre, que lo reconociera finalmente, para que lo dejara de tratar como a un niño y por fin lo viera como a un igual, de todos ese siempre había sido su mayor anhelo; en su padre nunca había visto una mirada de comprensión o siquiera de orgullo por sus esfuerzos, siempre que lograba algo que creía importante, su padre encontraba la manera de mostrarle que no era suficiente; pero ahora era diferente, esta vez le demostraría que él era más que digno de ser " _su hijo_ ".

Pansy quería conocer el mundo fuera de la isla, tenia deseos de ser una diseñadora famosa, le encantaba dibujar y coser, pero aunque fuera imposible al menos deseaba ver con sus propios ojos aquel mundo hermoso aunque sea una vez antes de que los villanos lo contaminan con su maldad; ella no era mala, las circunstancias la obligaron a ser fuerte y a defenderse, pero aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta estaba feliz por los amigos que tenía.

Theo quería tomar todo lo que pudiera, recuperar un poco de lo que les habían quitado al encerrarlos, ellos como hijos no tenían la culpa, así que no tenían que crecer con carencias, aun así lo habían hecho, la miseria no era algo agradable, entonces decidió volverse amante de lo ajeno, si nadie le tendía una mano para ayudarlo, pues entonces tomaría todo lo que quisiera, el ejemplo lo obtuvo de su padre, pero con el tiempo perfecciono sus técnicas de hurto.

Blaise no estaba muy contento, tenía miedo de esas criaturas rabiosas de las que su madre le había hablado; pero al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviado de descansar un poco de su madre, ella se la pasaba gritándole todo el tiempo, obligándolo a hacer tareas pesadas y desagradables, los únicos momentos de paz que tenía era cuando estaba con sus amigos. Se suponía que los villanos no tenían amigos, solo aliados, pero los cuatro sabían (aunque nunca lo hubieran dicho en voz alta), que para ellos no era así, que se apoyaban incondicionalmente, y eso los hacia felices (aunque no lo demostraran).

Pero el objetivo seguía siendo el mismo, sus interés personales no cambiaban nada, si no cumplían con eso sus padres los acabarían y eso no era una opción, no importaba como, cumplirían la misión " _ **al precio que sea**_ ".

 _Continuara…_

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Dude un poco sobre la novia de Harry, pues estaba entre Ginny y Hermione, pero finalmente me decidí por Hermione. Dejen sus comentarios si les gusto.**


	4. Primer Intento

**Antes que nada quiero ofrecer una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar les prometí una semana y me tarde varios meses, es que se estuve muy ocupada con mi tesis y ahorita con mi trabajo no he tenido mucho tiempo libre.**

 **También quiero agradecer a quien ha leído mi historia, sé que soy nueva y tal vez me falte mucho para que mi historia sea lo que yo espero, pero me estoy esforzando mucho en ella.**

 **Tampoco había actualizado porque no he recibido ningún comentario, ni positivo ni negativo y eso me ha hecho pensar que tal vez no deba seguir con la historia y quiero pedirles que por favor comenten lo que opinen de mi historia.**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Primer Intento**

Esa noche en el dormitorio de los chicos, mientras Blaise jugaba una especie de videojuego en la pantalla de una televisión con unos bastones en sus manos como controles, Draco y Pansy los fueron a buscar para poner en marcha su plan de robar "La Varita"; realmente quedaron impresionados al ver lo diferente que era de su dormitorio, al menos el rubio preferiría uno así en vez del empalagoso cuarto que les habían dado.

Draco se acercó al más alto que estaba parado junto a su cama sacando todo el botín que había conseguido desde que llegaron. ―Theo ¿qué haces? ―

―Se llama robar― dijo mientras sacaba un par de celulares y una cartera de sus bolsillos, y una computadora de atrás de su espalda.

―Y bien, ¿cuál es el punto en todo esto? ― dijo sin entender a su amigo

―Pues es simple mi querido Draco, es como comprar todo lo que quieras, pero no pagas absolutamente nada― y finalizo con una sonrisa como si le explicara a un niño de ocho años.

El doncel rio divertido ―Ok, haces eso ó…― dijo tomando uno de los celulares que había en la cama, ―dejamos todo tal como está y lo buscamos cuando conquistemos el mundo― finalizo con una sonrisa sarcástica dejando caer el teléfono sin ningún cuidado de vuelta a donde estaba.

Pansy que se había sentado en la cama a sus espaldas contemplándose en el espejo la cuestiono. ― Suenas igual a tu papá―

― ¿En serio? ― contesto como si lo que le dijo su amiga fuera un halago.

El chico por fin entendió el cuestionamiento de su amigo, pero se alzó de hombros y le restó importancia. ― Tu hazlo a tu modo que yo lo hare al mío―

―Tomen eso tontos― Blaise que no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que decían los demás se reía por haber pasado un nivel más en su juego. ―Hey Theo, tienes que probar esto, es divertido― dijo mientras le extendía los controles al otro chico.

Theo de inmediato entendió como jugar y se estaba divirtiendo de verdad ya que le encantaba la acción del videojuego.

Mientras Draco se ponía cada vez más furioso porque nadie parecía darle la importancia necesaria a la misión.

―Chicos― intento llamar su atención de manera calmada, pero al no conseguirlo por las buenas… ― ¡hey chicos! ― tuvo que gritar un poco más fuerte, ― ¿alguno de ustedes recuerda porque estamos aquí?, acaso no recuerdan que estamos aquí por un trabajo―

Todos voltearon a verlo, pero Theo fue el único que hablo ―Hada madrina…― y empezó a hablar sin dejar de jugar ni un instante ―Bla, bla, bla, Varita mágica, bla, bla, bla― dijo y los demás se rieron siguiéndole la corriente.

― Esta es nuestra oportunidad de probarnos ante nuestros padres― Ante la mención de sus progenitores, los tres le pusieron atención con la seriedad que correspondía, ―de probarles que somos malos, despiadados, inhumanos y crueles― puntualizo enfatizando cada palabra ― ¿Quedo claro? ―

Todos agacharon la cabeza y contestaron un " _Si_ " al unísono.

Una vez que vio que todos lo habían entendido decidió poner manos a la obra en su plan.

― Pansy, el espejo― la chica y el doncel tomatón asiento en la mesa de centro mientras que los chicos observaban detrás de ellos.

―Espejito, espejito en la…― estuvo a punto de decir "en la pared", la frase usual de su mamá, pero se corrigió mentalmente ya que no estaba en la pared ― en mis dedos, la varita del hada madrina mmm… quiero― termino un poco indecisa ya que era la primera vez que usaba el espejo y de inmediato apareció la imagen solicitada en el espejo.

―Ahí esta― dijo el doncel.

―Está demasiado cerca― dijo Blaise que estaba frente a una computadora portátil.

―Espejo mágico no tan cerca― dijo y la imagen se alejó esta vez demasiado mostrando la imagen de todo el planeta ―Acércalo, acércalo, acércalo― cada vez que lo repetía la imagen se acercaba pero la chica se empezaba a desesperar igual que sus amigos.

―Puedo volver a mi juego, ya pase al nivel tres― Blaise como siempre fue el primero que no soporto la espera.

―Alto― dijo Theo cuando la imagen quedo en el punto exacto para ver la ubicación de la varita mágica.

―Está en un museo― dijo el doncel ― ¿alguien sabe dónde queda eso? ―

Y mientras formulaba su pregunta Blaise tecleaba algo en la computadora. ―A 3.7 kilómetros― contesto como si nada sorprendiendo a sus amigos con su habilidad para manejar esos aparatos.

Los cuatro salieron con cautela de la habitación para no ser vistos por nadie. Haciendo uso de su talento como villanos y tomaron prestado un auto que se "encontraron" en la cochera y partieron hacia el museo siguiendo las instrucciones de Blaise.

Una vez que llegaron, se bajaron del auto u corrieron hacia la entrada principal del museo.

―Vamos chicos― dijo el doncel apresurando a sus amigos, luego volteo y se dirigió a la morena ―el espejo―

― ¿Tengo mal el maquillaje? ― pregunto la chica preocupada por su aspecto para variar, " _como siempre_ " pensó el rubio.

―Si― respondió con cansancio, mientras Pansy efectivamente revisaba su aspecto, ― Escucha, si tienes ganas, que tal si vez donde está la varita mágica― regaño con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz para ver si la chica entendía el significado de que le confiaran el espejo.

― Claro ― dijo la chica proponiéndose no hacer enojar más a su amigo, era terrible cuando realmente se enfurecía, ― por aquí ― señalo a su izquierda y comenzó a guiarlos.

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta principal vieron atreves de los cristales de la puerta la cabima principal del vigilante ubicada justamente en su camino hacia la varita. El vigilante era un hombre adulto algo viejo, pero parecía no perder detalle de ninguna de las cámaras del museo, así que lo primero era asegurarse de que él no los viera ni entrar ni salir del lugar.

De pronto giro su silla en un leve movimiento hacia la puerta y los cuatro se escondieron de inmediato, cuando oyeron girar nuevamente a la silla volvieron a asomarse cautelosamente. Esta vez pudieron observar que en el centro de área del vigilante se encontraba el objeto más cuidado por el museo, " _La rueca de Lucius Malfoy_ ".

A los chicos en particular les pareció gracioso el objeto. ―Esa es la rueca de tu padre― dijo Theo sin poderse contener un segundo más la risa.

― Si, es algo tonta― lo secundo Blaise.

― Es mágica, no tiene que verse siniestra― explico Draco, y decidió demostrárselos, ― _"Mágica amiga, llego la hora, que mi víctima se duerma ahora"_ ―

El vigilante solo parecía verse más cansado pero aún seguía despierto lo que ocasiono más burlas de parte de los chicos.

― Impresionante― dijo Theo con cara de aburrimiento.

― Sí que susto― dijo Blaise y esta vez los dos comenzaron a reír.

―Ok ahora verán― era su primera vez usando el libro era natural que le fallaran un poco los hechizos, ― _"Pincha su dedo, pincha y quema, que mi enemigo luego se duerma"_ ―

El guardia se levantó de su asiento con aire somnoliento y sin saber porque se acercó poco a poco a la rueca y coloco su dedo índice justo sobre la aguja, esta no tenía mucho filo pero cuando la toco un pequeño destello verde salió, el guardia se estiro y bostezo mientras se acostaba en el piso justo al lado de la rueca y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Draco sonrió con algo de arrogancia y satisfecho por su logro, ―ahora no es tan tonta, eh― pero cuando quiso abrir la puerta su sonrisa se borró al descubrir que estaba cerrada; esta vez fue el turno de Theo para alardear y presumir de sus músculos.

― Atrás amigos― dijo arremangándose una camisa imaginaria y se alejó varios metros de la puerta para disponerse a correr hacia ella de regreso y abrirla de una patada.

Lamentablemente para Theo el cerebro de Draco fue más rápido que él y de inmediato encontró el hechizo perfecto en su libro para abrir sin ruido, puesto que mientras menos alboroto se armara sería mejor.

―" _Facilidad, velocidad, no pateare pero se abrirá"_ ― la gran puerta se abrió mágicamente, al mismo tiempo que Theo lanzaba una patada aérea y caía al piso. Pansy y Draco solo se rieron y el doncel se acercó a su amigo en el piso con una sonrisa que decía " _no me subestimes_ " y con una patada amistosa lo llamo a continuar, ― ¿Vienes? ―

Blaise se acercó para ayudarlo ―Vamos levántate― pero Theo se sintió un poco frustrado y el moreno solo recibió un " _Estoy bien_ " dicho de mala gana.

―Perdón― dijo el moreno un poco ofendido y con algo de sarcasmo, ― yo solo quería ayudar― y levanto las manos en son de paz para no molestar más a su amigo.

Los cuatro rodearon sigilosamente el lugar donde se había quedado dormido el guardia y continuaron con su búsqueda tratando de no hacer ruido. Pansy los guio por unas escaleras mientras Draco decía cosas como " _Vamos arriba",_ " _Vamos chicos apúrense"_ ó _"Ya casi llegamos"_.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al final de las escaleras se toparon con el salón de los villanos, los cuatro se quedaron asombrados pero al mismo tiempo, algo asustados, pues frente a ellos se encontraban réplicas de cera de sus padres en su mejor edad.

― ¿Mamá? ― casi en un susurro y con algo de temor en su voz dijo la única chica del grupo como su madre fuera a cobrar vida en ese momento y regañarla por algo.

―Genial― Theo por su parte a pesar de no querer aparentar miedo frente a sus amigos, puesto que él era el fuerte del grupo, aun así sentía terror de lo que su padre había llegado a hacer para que pusieran una figura de él ahí.

Blaise por su parte no pudo ocultar el escalofrió que le dio ver lo grande que había sido su madre en su mejor época como villana y recordar lo escalofriante que era para él estar cerca de ella algunas veces, ― Jamás volveré a olvidar su día―.

―Bueno― Theo quiso ignorar el incómodo momento que obviamente todos estaban viviendo, así que decidió sacar a sus amigos de su debate mental y salir de ahí cuanto antes ― la varita no está aquí, vámonos―

Pero era Draco el que no salía de su asombro, y una vez más de sentía como un pequeño granito de arena en comparación con su padre. Y mientras todos salían del escalofriante cuarto, Draco se sentía cada vez más confundido, no podía dejar de pensar en el príncipe y sus enigmáticos ojos verdes. Buscaba en la figura de cera de su padre las respuestas hacia sus dudas, y mientras se acercaba a ella en su mente rememoraba las últimas palabras que su padre le dijo antes de salir: _"El futuro de todo el mundo libre depende de ti, no lo arruines"._

 _Look at you, look at me  
I don't know who to be  
Father_

 _Is it wrong, is it right?  
Be a thief in the night  
Father_

 _Tell me what to do_

Ahora si creía que se estaba volviendo loco, claro como si un simple muñeco de cera le fuera a dar la solución a sus dudas. A sus espaldas Pansy regreso por él y llamo su atención, ―Draco vamos, es por aquí― el doncel giro sobre sus talones para ver a su amiga salir nuevamente por el pasillo.

De pronto un destello llamo su atención y volteo nuevamente, encontrándose así que la figura de su padre había cobrado vida y se reía de él como siempre, ―Jajaja, ay no seas tan serio mi niño, jaja, disculpa cielo―

 _I was once like you my child  
Slightly insecure  
Argued with my mother too  
Thought I was mature  
But I put my heart aside  
And I used my head  
Now I think it's time you learned  
What dear old momma said_

Con una seña bastó para que Draco se acercara, la situación era tan extraña y al mismo tiempo tan común que su cerebro no alcanzaba a comprender si todo era producto de su imaginación en un impulso desesperado por obtener respuestas o realmente estaba sucediendo.

 _Don't you wanna be evil like me?  
Don't you wanna be mean?  
Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?_

Su padre empezó a danzar frente a él usando su cetro como punto de apoyo para dar algunos giros.

 _Well you can spend your life attending to the poor_

 _But when you're evil doing less is doing more_

 _Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad?  
Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?_

Después de hacer unos cuantos malabares con su cetro se volvió a dirigir a Draco quien se había sentado como un niño chiquito a escuchar a su Padre decirle algo muy importante.

 _I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can  
Clawed my way to victory  
Built my master plan  
Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place  
Promise me you will try to be an absolute disgrace_

Con un rápido movimiento se posiciono a su espalda, y aunque Draco no lo podía ver ya que no se atrevía a voltear, sin ser consiente se levantó justo cuando su padre hizo una ademan de que se levantara como si lo hubiese controlado aun sin tocarlo.

 _Don't you wanna be evil like me?  
Don't you wanna be cruel?  
Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool?_

Lucius bailaba y cantaba usando su cetro como bastón y dando giros sobre el como si se quitara y pusiera un sombrero imaginario, cuando al fin se detuvo de esta rutina observo a Draco y le lanzo el cetro al doncel que sin saber cómo ya lo tenía en sus manos y se sentía como si tuviera el trofeo más anhelado de su vida.

 _And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins_

 _Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins?_

Cuando termino su estrofa con un simple ademan pidió de regreso su cetro continuando con su canción.

 _Don't you wanna be heartless and hardin' as stone?  
Don't you wanna be finger licking' evil to the bone?_

De pronto una especie de llamas azules brotaron del suelo rodeándolos mientras Lucius se elevaba mostrando su poder y magnificencia como emperador de la maldad.

 _This is not for us to ponder  
This was preordained  
You and I shall rule together  
Freedom soon regain  
Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong_

 _Daughter, hear me  
Help me, join me_

 _Won't you sing along?_

Lucius floto por encima de Draco un poco y volvió al suelo ante la atenta mirada de su hijo. Cuando estuvo de nuevo en el piso ofreció su mano al doncel un par de veces y cuando estaba a punto de tomarla de inmediato la quitaba, ofreciendo así la oportunidad de que el chico cantara con él.

 _Now we're gonna be evil it's true  
Never gonna think twice_

Asi Draco por fin cedió ante lo que estaba frente a sus ojos y empezó a compartir el escenario con su padre y compartiendo el cetro como bastón nuevamente.

 _And we're gonna be spiteful_

 _Yes, spiteful  
That's nice_

Draco y su padre se peleaban con cada frase el control del cetro, y cuando su padre lo felicito y el chico se quedó asombrado aprovecho para quitárselo a su hijo.

 _In just an hour or two  
Our futures safe and sure_

 _This mother, daughter act is going out on tour_

Draco seguía danzando al compás de lo que su padre cantaba, y los siguió escaleras arriba como si ese fuera un trono para ambos.

 _If you wanna be evil and awful and free  
Then you should thank your lucky star  
That you were born the girl you are  
The daughter of an evilicious queen_

 _Like me!_

Lucius ubico a su hijo en el centro y le entrego su cetro, en ese momento Draco se sintió poderoso, sintió que si padre finalmente le estaba dando el reconocimiento que él quería. Lucius puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo y la otra se la ofreció para que bajara las escaleras, tan maravillado estaba Draco por las atenciones de su padre que cuando tomo su mano el mayor aprovecho para quitarle el cetro y regresar al centro mientras se elevaba terminando su canción y se empezaba a reír como el villano que era.

―Oye― la voz de Pansy lo saco de golpe del trance en el que estaba y volteo tan abruptamente que casi se lastimo el cuello, ― encontré la varita, ven es por aquí, vamos― cuando la chica volvió a salir por el pasillo giro nuevamente a ver la estatua inmóvil de su padre, y ahí estaba, como si nunca se hubiera movido de su lugar, todo había sido una fantasía de su mente en busca de respuestas.

No sabía si era lo que de verdad anhelaba hacer de verdad con su vida, pero por conseguir un poquito de respeto por parte de su progenitor haría lo que fuese necesario. Y con ese pensamiento abandono ese salón y corrió en busca de su amiga para tomar por fin la tan anhelada varita.

La varita estaba suspendida en una especie de campo mágico que la mantenía flotando inmóvil. Los cuatro chicos la admiraron no creyendo que su misión hubiese resultado tan fácil. Draco sabía que necesitarían algo más que solo estirarse y tomar la varita pata obtenerla, obviamente algo tan poderoso no podía estar al alcance de todos.

Mientras pensaba quito sus ojo un segundo de la varita y observo a amigo amante de lo ajeno, y vio en sus ojos esa chipa de codicia que él conocía muy bien y eso no podía ser nada bueno. ―Theo no― intento advertir al chico pero en sus ojos solo brillo con más intensidad esa chipa como si le hubieran lanzado un reto, se agacho para cruzar la pequeña cerquita que rodeaba el campo, ― espera no lo hagas― y aun con una nueva advertencia no cedió a su intento.

Justo cuando su mano quiso atravesar la luz que rodeaba la varita, el campo de fuerza lo expulso con tal fuerza que lo hizo retroceder y caer con la cerca que estaba detrás de él, al mismo tiempo que una alarma empezó a sonar con tal fuerza que hasta el guardia despertó, dispuesto a buscar al culpable de quererse robar algo.

―Un campo de fuerza y una sirena― fue Blaise el primero en reaccionar.

― ¿No creen que es algo excesivo? ― Pregunto Theo levantándose del suelo.

―Vámonos― ordeno el doncel corriendo a la salida ya que si los descubrían los regresarían de inmediato a la isla con las manos vacías y nunca obtendrían el respeto de sus padres.

El guardia subió de inmediato a la sala donde estaba la varita encontrándola en su sitio, mientras los chicos ya estaban donde empezaron, en donde lo habían dejado dormido en primer lugar, y cuando llegaron ahí un teléfono empezó a sonar; mientas que Draco, Theo y Pansy lo ignoraron, Blaise se detuvo a contestar.

― ¿Hola? ― contesto tratando de no parecer alarmado, ― ah sí, dame un segundo― reviso de manera rápida una libreta que estaba junto de él teléfono, movió algo en el teclado junto a esta y de inmediato la alarma se apagó, ―ah sí, si, no, fue una falsa alarma― siguió hablando fingiendo ser él guardia, ― fue solo un desperfecto en el chip LM714 del circuito de prueba, jeje si, salúdame a tu esposa― y colgó como si nada.

Pansy se regresó a apurarlo, y mientras lo regañaba por alentarse y retrasarlos el moreno solo alcanzo a decir _"No me lo agradeces"_ , algo ofendido por la actitud de sus amigos a pesar de que les había salvado el pellejo.

Para cuando el guardia regreso a su estación, no había nadie y las alarmas ya no sonaban, como si nada hubiese pasado. Y los chicos salían corriendo algo frustrados porque casi los descubren.

― Muy bien Theo, ahora tendremos que ir a la escuela mañana, y todo por tu culpa― se quejó el doncel mientras corrían de regreso al auto para volver a sus cuartos.

La frustración que sentía Draco no era nada comparada con lo que les harían sus padres si llegaban a fallar, tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, tenía que encontrar la manera de llegar a la varita lo más rápido posible, todo su mundo dependía de eso ahora, si quería al fin ser alguien para su padre tenía que demostrárselo. Con esos pensamientos llego al dormitorio dispuesto a soportar lo que sea con tal de cumplir su ambición, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido y así terminó su primer día en Hogsmeade con un _"Primer intento: fallido"_.

 _Continuara…_

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no lo olviden espero sus comentarios, buenos o malos me importan, en verdad me gustaría conocer su opinión honesta de mi historia.**

 **Si les gusta háganmelo saber y prometo que actualizare pronto. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Comienzan las clases (primera parte)

**Hola amigos, antes de empezar quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, la verdad es que me motivaron bastante, por eso es que me apresure a terminar este capítulo, la verdad es que esto es bastante difícil para mí, por más que las ideas revolotean en mi cabeza me cuesta plasmarlas, así que les pido un poco de paciencia, el Harco vendrá muy pronto, se los prometo, sin nada más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Comienzan las clases (primera parte)**

― _Muy bien Theo, ahora tendremos que ir a la escuela mañana, y todo por tu culpa― se quejó el doncel mientras corrían de regreso al auto para volver a sus cuartos._

A la mañana siguiente, en el salón de clases se encontraban los cuatro chicos en su primera clase del día, _"Bondad correctiva inicial"_ , impartida obviamente por la directora McGonagall (" _El hada madrina"_ ), quien se llevaba un rato haciendo preguntas sobre honestidad y valores, mientras los chicos lucían aburridos, y un concentrado Draco se concentraba más en su cuaderno que en lo que sea que estuviera diciendo la directora.

―Si una persona te acercara a su bebe que llora ¿Qué haces? ― explicaba el Hada Madrina poyándose de una regla delgada para señalar el pizarrón, ― a)¿Lo hechizas?, b)¿Lo encierras en una torre?, ― Theo y Blaise que compartían banca intercambiaron una mirada de aburrimiento para después volver a mirar hacia el frente, ― c)¿Le das un biberón?, o d)¿Le arrancas el corazón? ― cerro el puño como si tuviera un corazón en el tratando de dramatizar un poco.

La chica levanto su brazo con una gran sonrisa boba ― ¿Pansy? ― la directora sonrió por el entusiasmo al contestar de la chica, así que le dio la palabra.

― ¿Cuál era la segunda? ― pregunto como si fuera una niña de cinco años que no entiende lo que sus papas le explican. Draco despego los ojos de su cuaderno para mirar a su amiga con algo de reproche y de inmediato regresar a lo que estaba haciendo sin entender cuál era la razón de que se estuviera comportando más boba de lo habitual, la chica no era tonta, y Draco sabía que podía llegar a sorprender a cualquiera con su inteligencia si ella se lo proponía, pero jamás había entendido porque no le gustaba demostrar eso.

Al Hada Madrina se le boro la sonrisa del rostro, pero no la quito por completo en su lugar mostro una algo fingida tratando de ser paciente con ellos ya que era su primera clase. ―Ah ok, ¿alguien más? ― miro a los otros tres y al ver que el doncel parecía no prestarle mucha atención decidió preguntarle, ― ¿Draco? ―.

El doncel levanto el rostro como si nada y respondió, ― c) Le doy un biberón― dijo regresando a su dibujo de la varita mágica, la cual no podía sacar de su cabeza.

― Correcto, otra vez ― dijo la directora con una sonrisa sincera, feliz de ver que a pesar de que no lo pareciera, el doncel no había dejado de escuchar ni un minuto su clase.

―Hoy estas muy inteligente― menciono Blaise sorprendiéndose de que Draco supiera tanto de ese tema y los demás los secundaron con la mirada.

―Solo pienso en la que suena aburrida― dijo lo suficientemente alto para que sus amigos lo escucharan pero no lo suficiente para que lo hiciera la directora.

―Tiene mucho sentido― hablo nuevamente la chica y los demás le dieron la razón.

De tras de ellos llego una chica pelirroja de ojos azules, con el cabello hasta los hombros con una diadema azul celeste con un gran moño del mismo color que no hacia lucir nada su peinado, venía con un vestido sencillo hasta la rodilla de color celeste, algo formal, y zapatos de tacón bajo a juego con su atuendo. Paso en medio de ambas bancas haciendo una especie de chillido como de ratón y se dirigió directamente a la directora quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

― Hola cariño― dijo inclinándose un poco ya que estaba sobre una tarima donde estaba el pizarrón.

―Hola― dijo extendiendo le una Perisqueta y un lapicero, ― necesito que firmes esto para la coronación― volteo a ver con un poco de desconfianza y miedo a los chicos quienes parecían no prestarle mucha atención.

Draco fue el único que al parecer había notado la timidez de la chica le dio un codazo a Pansy, quien estaba distraída jugando con uno de sus risos, para que prestara atención al frente.

―Seguramente todos recuerdan a mi hija Ginny― dijo mientras firmaba los papeles que le dio la chica.

― Mamá no― susurro la chica algo asustada ya que no esperara que su madre la fuera a presentar así. Los chicos se miraron divertidos por la actitud tan rara de la pelirroja.

―Tranquila hija― trato de animarla un poco, ―Ginny ellos son nuevos― dijo empujando a la pobre chica para que se presentara.

―Jeje hola― Ginny no sabía que decir, era demasiado tímida, a pesar de ser la hija del Hada Madrina, no tenía muchos amigos, además era demasiado insegura con su apariencia y no sabía cómo arreglarse adecuadamente ya que su mamá siempre estaba ocupada con asuntos de la escuela, así que solo quiso salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y olvidar ese bochornoso encuentro. ―Tranquilos, olvídenme si, continúen―

Y salió de ahí con el mismo chillido de ratón que antes al pasar junto a ellos. Draco se quedó pensando un poco maquinando una idea, algo en todo esto se veía prometedor, y con este pensamiento una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras la directora seguía con su clase.

― ¡Si encuentran un frasco con veneno! ― dijo dramatizando nuevamente en su pregunta, ― ¿Qué hacen?, a) ¿Lo ponen en el vino del rey?, b) ¿Lo ponen en una fruta?, Pansy compartió una risita cómplice con Draco recordando la historia de su madre, ―o c) ¿Entregan el frasco a las autoridades? ―

Los tres chicos que no habían podido contestar nada bien hasta el momento levantaron efusivamente su mano. Theo quiso sabotear a Blaise por diversión como siempre lo hacía, así que con su brazo libre sujeto el de su amigo para evitar que contestara, y aunque el moreno trato de defenderse, fue inútil ya que la directora le cedió la palabra a Theo.

―Theo― dijo señalando con su regla.

―c) Lo entrego a las autoridades― dijo soltando finalmente a su amigo ya que había logrado su objetivo.

―Yo quería decir eso― dijo el moreno ofendido.

―Pero yo lo dije primero― contesto Theo imitando la voz de un niño haciendo pucheros, y riéndose de su amigo empezando una nueva pelea entre ambos.

Draco puso cara de fastidio ya que no entendía cómo es que esos dos no podían estar dos horas sin pelear como niños chiquitos, mientras que la morena los ignoraba olímpicamente retocándose el brillo de labios. Y nuevamente l directora tuvo que intervenir para calmarlos un poco.

― Chicos― dijo golpeando débilmente su regla contra el pizarrón para llamar su atención, ― ¡Chicos! ― dijo goleando más fuerte esta vez consiguiendo que ambos chicos se detuvieran. ―Les recomiendo que los dos hagan mejor uso de esa energía dentro del campo de Quidditch―

―Ah no, está bien― respondió Blaise quitándose a Theo de encima, ―sea lo que sea yo paso― no sabía lo que era eso y aun así no le daban ganas de intentarlo, su naturaleza algo cobarde, gracias a los años soportando el pésimo carácter de su madre, le impedía arriesgar el pellejo de más.

Más tarde, en la cancha de Quidditch, todos los varones se agrupaban en dos equipos, unos con un uniforme rojo y otros con uniforme verde. A Blaise le había tocado en el equipo verde, mientras que a Theo y a Harry los habían puesto en el rojo.

El entrenador toco su silbato y empezó a organizar a los equipos, ― Theo, Harry ofensiva, Cedric a la defensa, Simus tú vas a lanzar hoy―

―Si entrenador― contesto el chico y se dirigió a su puesto.

Blaise no sabía dónde debía ubicarse ni tampoco a qué hora debía ponerse el casco, el entrenador al notar su ignorancia decidió intervenir un poco ― hey tú niño perdido― le llamo así porque no lograba recordar su nombre ― ponte el casco de una buena vez y sal de la zona de riesgo― y le hizo señas hacia donde debía dirigirse.

― ¿Zona de riesgo? ― Blaise no se había dado cuenta de que se había parado en una zona marcad de rojo en el campo, así que camino hacia donde le señalo el entrenador y se paró junto a los que llevaban el mismo uniforme que él.

Sonó el silbatazo y Harry inicio el movimiento de la pelota con un palo parecido a los de hockey dando un pase y bloqueando a los que lo querían interceptar, las porristas animaban al príncipe dando saltos y giros; cuando Theo empezó a moverse empezó a bloquear a todos los que le impedían el paso, pero al hacerlo dio a demostrar sus raíces ya que lo hizo con demasiada fuerza, golpeándolos y empujándolos hasta que estaban en el suelo. Cuando llego a la zona de riesgo, el chico que había sido asignado para lanzar empezó a dispar discos con el lanzador mientras Theo rápidamente los esquivaba.

Todo esto ante la atenta mirada del entrenador, quien no cabía en su asombro por las grandes habilidades del chico, cuando finalmente salió de la zona de riesgo tras esquivar todo lo que le lanzaron, ya llevaba la pelota con él, llego hasta donde estaba Blaise.

―Theo, escúchame soy Blaise― dijo con miedo, ya que conocía la tremenda fuerza que poseía su amigo, y temió que no lo reconociera con el casco puesto, al ver que Theo no se detenía, le lanzo el bastón de Quidditch que tenía y se cubrió como pudo con el escudo, para evitar un daño mayor se echó al suelo hecho bolita con el escudo encima mientras Theo pasaba por encima, justo a un par de metros de la portería la pelota se había quedado parada, Harry intento tomarla, pero Theo no se lo permitió, y lo empujo tomando nuevamente el mando del juego anotando el gol ganador, y de paso asustando al portero.

El villano no lo pudo resistir y empezó a celebrar su victoria con un pequeño baile improvisado, mientras todos los demás no tenían idea de lo que había pasado porque el chico ataco incluso a los que se suponía eran de su equipo, las porristas giraban y bailaban celebrando la puntería del chico mientas que Hermione miraba la escena con cara de desaprobación debido a la brutalidad del villano, y mientras el entrenador salía de su asombro para llamar al chico.

― ¡Tú! ― dijo el entrenador señalando a Theo con cara de pocos amigos, y el chico detuvo su baile, ―quiero que vengas aquí― lo llamo una vez que obtuvo su atención, ― ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahí? ― dijo muy serio y señalando hacia la portería, para después cambiar su expresión dura por una de alegría, ― yo le llamo talento crudo, ve a mi oficina más tarde, te voy a mostrar algo que jamás has visto, se llama reglamento― dijo ante la atenta mirada de todos los miembros del equipo que no creían que iba a meter a un villano al equipo, nadie estaba de acuerdo con eso a excepción de Harry, ― bienvenido al equipo― dijo palmando su espalda en señal de felicitación para después mirar a Blaise volviendo a su pose normal de entrenador; ―tal vez el tennis te valla bien― y Blaise le respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras Theo se burlaba de él.

―Yo lo voy a apoyar― se ofreció Harry de inmediato, no soportaba la desigualdad de oportunidades, así que no lo iba a abandonar mientras en sus manos estuviera la posibilidad de ayudarlo.

― Esta bien― acepto el entrenador no muy convencido, pero al mismo tiempo dándole un voto de confianza al príncipe, ― a seguir practicando― y con un nuevo silbatazo puso a los chicos en acción. Cedric que no había quedado de acuerdo con la decisión, se quedó parado para encarar Theo recibiendo como respuesta un pequeño empujón con el hombro del chico, el cual intento disimular pero obviamente le había dolido.

Más tarde saliendo de una clase Harry, Hermione y Cedric vieron a los villanos sacando unos libros de los casilleros que se les habían asignados.

―Esos chicos van a dar problemas― dijo Cedric no contento con la idea de tener a esos chicos rondando por Hogsmeade, mientras los villanos se despedían entre sí para ir a sus siguientes clases por separado.

― Vamos Cedric, no es para tanto, solo dales un poco de tiempo― respondió defendiéndolos como siempre.

Hermione trato de hacerse la comprensiva y se levantó los lentes de sol que traía puestos para tomar las manos de Harry entre las suyas, ― no te ofendas osito mío, pero eres muy crédulo― a Harry esta frase no le gustó nada y trato de disimularlo con una sonrisa gentil, ― oye, sé que tu mamá se enamoró de una enorme bestia que termino siendo un príncipe― Harry intento decir algo y cortar su sermón ahí, pero antes de que se le ocurriera alguna forma gentil de pararla, la chica continuo, ― pero en el caso de mi mamá, la bruja mala solo era una bruja mala, y era el padre de ese― dijo señalando disimuladamente con la mirada a Draco que se había quedado leyendo un libro en su casillero.

―Se están equivocando con ellos― dijo para finalizar la plática, Hermione dio un suspiro cansada y se dirigió hacia el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba el doncel y Cedric la siguió.

Harry se dirigió a Draco que ni siquiera lo había visto, y cuando cerro su casillero se encontró con una sonrisa del príncipe, ―Hola― lo saludo como si fuera lo más común entre ellos.

―Hola― respondió no muy seguro de cómo hablar con él.

― ¿Qué tal tu primer día? ― pregunto para saber cómo le estaba yendo al chico, no sabía porque, pero tenía la necesidad de saber todo acerca de él hermoso doncel.

―Genial― dijo para tratar de verse amable con el príncipe aun sin creerse completamente que le estuviera yendo también en verdad.

―Creo que deberías llevar el talento que muestras aquí a la clase de arte― comento mirando el dibujo que había hecho Draco para adornar su casillero, el cual era el mismo que había pintado en la isla, ― yo puedo inscribirte, ¿si tu quieres? ― menciono tratando de quedar bien con el chico, pero en eso venia paso Ginny junto a ellos con su clásico chillido de ratón, y Draco decidió que era el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan.

―Así no sería divertido― contesto fingiendo una sonrisa de resignación y se fue siguiendo a Ginny dejando a un muy pensativo Harry sobre lo enigmáticamente encantadores que se veían sus ojos, sin que el doncel supiera lo que él príncipe pensaba de él en realidad.

Por otra parte, Draco siguió a Ginny hasta el baño de mujeres y donceles, mientras la chica trataba de acomodar un poco su descuidado cabello.

―Hola, eres Ginny, ¿cierto? ― la pobre pelirroja puso ojitos de cordero asustado cuando el doncel entro e intento disimular un poco su nerviosismo cuando empezó a saludarla, ―wow, siempre me gusto ese nombre, jeje, ¡Ginny! ― sonrió tratando de parecer amable.

―De acuerdo― contesto no muy convencida y trato de hacer lo que siempre hacia cada vez que estaba cerca de alguien, intento huir.

― ¡No Espera! ― Grito más alto de lo que en verdad quería, y recompuso su error recurriendo al arma más eficaz que podía tener con un habitante de Hogsmeade, _"la compasión"_ , ― Es solo que esperaba, poder hacer alguna amiga― dijo tratando de que su corazón pareciera romperse, ―supongo que tú debes de tener muchas amigas aquí, ¿cierto? ― y dio una estocada final en lo que parecía ser rl punto débil de la chica, _"el socializar"_.

―No tantos― contesto un poco cabizbaja cayendo completamente en la trampa del doncel.

― ¿En serio? ― dijo como si de verdad le sorprendiera, cosa que no era así ya que la actitud de la chica no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ― es que…, como tu mamá es "El Hada Madrina" y la directora― trato de tantear un poco el terreno para no olvidar su objetivo principal, ―ni hablemos de tu increíble mmm … ― la chica estaba cayendo redondita en las palabras de Draco, pero este corto la frase pensando que decir y tratando de no echar a perder el pequeño avance que había tenido, ― personalidad― dio fingiendo una sonrisa amable.

―Preferiría ser bonita― dijo algo triste creyéndose cada palabra que le dijo el chico, ―tu cabello si es lindo― dijo dándole al doncel exactamente la clave para utilizarla a su antojo.

Draco dio un pequeño vistazo a su cabello y de inmediato supo lo que tenía que hacer, ― ¿sabes qué? ― hizo una pequeña pausa, ― yo tengo justo lo que estás buscando― y puso su libro frente a la chica, ― ¿a ver? ― dijo hojeando un poco el libro mientras una muy confundida Ginny no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ―esta… ¡aquí! ― dijo encontrando al fin lo que buscaba.

― " _Postizos, con risos, remplaza el antiguo, cabello liso"_ ― recito y después movió su mano, utilizando un patrón muy específico que marcaba su libro: _"izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo y arriba"_ , mientras la cabeza de Ginny se movía al ritmo que Draco le marco sin que ella pudiera controlarlo, cuando levanto su cabeza en el último movimiento su peinado había cambiado.

Su cabello ya no lucia su habitual largo al nivel de los hombros, ahora estaba algo rizado y había crecido por lo menos diez centímetros, su el moño de si diadema ahora estaba de lado contrario a la inclinación de su pelo haciéndolo lucir maravillosamente.

Ginny no cabía en su asombro en verdad le encantaba como había quedado su cabello, ―wow, ahora no se notan las otras partes de tu presencia― dijo el doncel como si nada, pero la chica estaba tan impresionada que se le ocurrió algo mejor.

―Arregla mi nariz― dijo sonriente pensando que al fin iba a tener lo que siempre había deseado.

―Ah lo siento, no puedo― contesto Draco tratando de parecer inocente, ― estuve practicando, pero…― hizo una pequeña pausa para parecer más creíble y continuo, ― ya sabes, aun no domino los hechizos grandes― simulo un movimiento con su mano sobre el rostro de la chica, ― no como tu mamá― llego justo a lo que quería, ― con su varita, un movimiento de esa cosa y tu podrías tener los rasgos que tu quisieras―

― Ella no volvió a usar la varita nunca más― contesto con un poco más de confianza hacia el doncel, ―cree que la verdadera magia esta en los libros― hizo una pausa ante la atenta mirada del joven, ― bueno no en los libros de magia, sino en los libros normales, en los de historia y esas cosas―.

Draco dio un bufido, pero si esta niña creía que se iba a rendir tan fácilmente estaba muy equivocada, ―wow, que increíble― se fingió indignada, ―sé que uso su magia con Cenicienta, que ni siquiera era su hija― simulo cierta tristeza por la chica, ― ella no te ama ¿cierto? ― pregunto nuevamente, envolviendo a la chica con sus juegos mentales.

―No, claro que me ama― contesto algo insegura de nuevo, ― es solo que es un amor severo― intento justificar, ― "mejora tu interior, no tu exterior", y ese tipo de cosas― finalizo agachando la mirada como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

― ¡Esa mirada! ― dijo de pronto el oji-gris, ― y luego tu cara tiene que verse como si tu corazón se rompiera ― hizo un ademan para enseñarle y puso exactamente la misma cara que Ginny había puesto sobre su madre, ― "O madre, no entiendo porque no puedes hacerme hermosa,… igual que tu ― finalizo y levanto su cara mostrando de nuevo una sonrisa.

― ¿Crees que funcione? ― pregunto la pelirroja con esperanza en su mirada.

―Si claro― dijo sonriendo, ―bueno eso es lo que hizo Cenicienta, y tu madre " _Bibidi Babidi bu_ ", su apariencia y su vida entera. Ambas rieron u Ginny le dio la razón a Draco, ― y oye― dijo sin olvidar el detalle más importante, ― si tu mamá decide, mmm quizás volver a usar su varita, invítame ― dijo sonriendo gentilmente.

―Si logro convencer a mi mamá, te prometo que estarás ahí― dijo muy sonriente tomando su bolso para salir, ― te veré allá―

―Te veré ahí― sonrió el doncel genuinamente pues sus planes de engañar a Ginny habían funcionado, ya solo faltaba que el Hada Madrina cayera ante los ojitos de su hijita para completar su plan, y así por fin obtendría el reconocimiento que tanto anhelaba por parte de su padre, al fin de cuentas su estancia en la escuela no había sido del todo un desperdicio.

 _Continuara…_

 **Bueno chicos eso ha sido todo por el momento, recuerden estar atentos para la siguiente actualización, recuerden que espero sus comentarios, me es muy grato saber que les gusta mi historia, así que comenten lo que opinan, no olviden que también acepto sugerencias. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Comienzan las clases (segunda parte)

**Hola chicos, lamento la demora. He tardado un poco pero he quedado satisfecha con el resultado. Bueno no los aburro más con mis relatos, los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Comienzan las clases (segunda parte)**

― _Te veré ahí_ _― sonrió el doncel genuinamente pues sus planes de engañar a Ginny habían funcionado, ya solo faltaba que el Hada Madrina cayera ante los ojitos de su hijita para completar su plan, y así por fin obtendría el reconocimiento que tanto anhelaba por parte de su padre, al fin de cuentas su estancia en la escuela no había sido del todo un desperdicio._

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, Pansy tenía su primera clase de ciencias y estaba sentada junto a Ron, frente a ella se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño que parecía sacado de un sueño y la chica ya estaba empezando a suspirar.

― ¿Crees que haya alguna posibilidad de que herede un trono o algo así? ― le pregunto a Ron con un aire soñador.

― Cedric Diggory― dijo con algo de desdén el pelirrojo, ― _"El Príncipe encantador Junior"_ , hijo de Cenicienta― y cuando dijo esto la chica se sorprendió un poco pero al mismo tiempo una chispa de ilusión brillo en sus ojos, cosa que a pesar de notarlo, el pelirrojo no quiso darle importancia, así que siguió con su explicación, ― Él heredó el encanto, pero...― hizo una pequeña pausa para observar de reojo al "principito mimado", como él lo llamaba, ―no tiene lo necesario,―dijo un poco inseguro, tratando de hacerse entender porque a él no le gustaba expresarse mal de sus compañeros, ― ¿Comprendes? ― preguntó dándose cuenta de que la chica había dejado de prestarle atención.

―Tiene lo necesario y más― contestó sin darle importancia a la silenciosa advertencia que le estaba haciendo el pelirrojo y suspiro pensando en cómo podría llamar la atención de su príncipe.

― Pansy ― llamó su atención el Profesor Sirius, puesto que se había dado cuenta de que la chica no estaba prestando el más mínimo cuidado a su clase, ―Tal vez esto sea un repaso para ti― dijo tratando de hacer quedar mal a la chica, muy en el fondo era de las muchas personas que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del Príncipe, pero como profesor no podía rechazar a ningún estudiante. ―Dime, ¿cuál es el peso atómico promedio de la planta?―

La repentina pregunta del Profesor Sirius la tomó por sorpresa, ella no lograba recordar la respuesta a lo que el profesor le había preguntado, ― ¿El peso atómico?― según las enseñanzas de su Madre "una chica linda no debía pensar mucho, si no, no le agradaría a los chicos", no quería decepcionar tan pronto a su Príncipe. ―No tiene que pesar tanto porque es un átomo― río con gracia y contenta de que a su Príncipe parecía haberle agradado su respuesta y había tenido con ella.

Junto a ella el pelirrojo sonrió con preocupación, conocía bien el carácter del Profesor Sirius, y sabía que no la iba a dejar pasar con esa respuesta. Con una seña del Profesor supo que estaba en lo cierto ya que la pasó al frente.

La villana no era tonta como muchos pensaban así que sin que se dieran cuenta saco el espejo mágico y lo escondió tras su espalda muy discretamente.

―Entonces...― dijo tomando el gis y apoyando su mano contraria sobre la pequeña barra de la pizarra escondiendo cuidadosamente el espejo de la vista de todos, ―necesito saber el peso atómico promedio de la planta― dijo con el suficiente volumen de voz para que el espejo lo detectara, y la respuesta empezó a aparecer.

―" _Sería: (106.905 x 0.5200) + (108.905 x 0.4800), lo cual Profesor Sirius, nos da como resultado 107.9 UMA"_ ― al tiempo que mencionaba cada dígito Ron lo iba corroborando mentalmente, no por nada era uno de los mejores alumnos de toda la escuela.

―Lo olvidaba, ― dijo un tanto decepcionado el Maestro, ― nunca hay que subestimar a una...―

― _¿Villana?_ ― la morena se le adelanto y completo su frase al mismo tiempo que daba un pequeño giro como si estuviera modelando para ocultar cuidadosamente el espejo, ― no vuelva a hacerlo― finalizó divertida volviendo nuevamente a su lugar, pero cuando paso al lado de Cedric, esté le tendió un pequeño papel doblado por mitad que la chica tomo con timidez.

Cuando llegó a su asiento leyó la nota que decía:

" _Encuéntrame bajo las gradas a las 3"_

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron, y con un pequeño asentimiento dio su respuesta al Príncipe. Los tres chicos dieron un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo, mientras que el de Pansy y Cedric parecían ser de dos enamorados, el de Ron fue de fastidió, conocía perfectamente la clase de persona que era Cedric Diggory y justo antes de que el profesor le preguntará algo a la morena, él ni siquiera la veía, algún interés oculto y no pensaba dejar las cosas así y darse por vencido sin haber luchado.

Por otro lado Harry estaba en el campo de entrenamiento con Blaise, tenía un silbato al cuello, una perisqueta y un cronómetro en las manos, y estaba como a unos 20 metros del chico ―Muy bien Blaise vas a correr, ¿De acuerdo?― con un asentamiento el moreno le indico que estaba listo, y cuando Harry le indico, empezó a correr; justo en ese momento un pequeño perrito de pelaje claro empezó a ladrar y correr tras él.

El moreno que había empezado sin muchas ganas, al escuchar al cachorro empezó a correr a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

―Muy bien Blaise― mencionó Harry deteniendo el cronómetro cuando moreno pasó a su lado notando que había hecho un tiempo excelente, pero al darse cuenta de que el chico no se detuvo volteó a verlo sin comprender, ―¿Blaise?―dijo con un gesto de extrañeza, mismo que cambio en cuestión de segundos al darse cuenta de que el moreno parecía realmente asustado, ―¡Blaisee!― al comprenderlo el salió corriendo tras ellos para arreglar el malentendido.

Blaise se internó un poco en el bosque y se abrazó al primer árbol que tuvo a la vista separándose apenas medio metro del suelo, mientras el can le ladraba desde abajo.

―No, alto, largo― decía desesperadamente el moreno, mientras intentaba inútilmente subir más alto, ―¡Harry!, ¡Harryyy!― grito por ayuda cuando pudo oír la voz del Príncipe llamándolo y cada vez más cerca.

―Harry, ayúdame― dijo cuándo el chico llego hasta él en su auxilio, ―sé que es un asesino― dijo señalando al cachorro que se posiciono al lado de Harry, ―va a perseguirme y morderme el cuello, es una animal feroz, rabioso y salvaje― continuo el moreno con su pequeño ataque de pánico, pero el Príncipe lo detuvo.

―Ey, ey, tranquilo Blaise― dijo agachándose para tomar al cachorro en brazos, ― ¿Quién te dijo todo eso? ― pregunto extrañado, pues la descripción del moreno estaba por de más alejada de la realidad.

―Mi madre― contento con simpleza.

― ¿Cruela? ― era extraño, que su propia madre fuera capaz de inculcarle tal temor a su propio hijo.

―Por supuesto, es toda una experta, ella fue entrenadora― Harry no pudo más que reír por descubrir todas las mentiras que el chico había recibido, era bastante gracioso ver como una pequeña mentira podría destruir de tal manera las ilusiones de un niño de esa manera, y sobre todo por la injusticia de permitir que esos niños se criaran en ese lugar siendo inocentes de todo, ―no puedo creerlo,― la voz del moreno lo regreso a la realidad, ― lo tienes en brazos, ― dijo completamente horrorizado, ―va a atacarte― termino nuevamente abrazado del árbol y con más miedo de bajar que antes.

―Blaise, esta es la primera vez que vez a un perro, ¿verdad? ― pregunto más por educación que por otra cosa, ya que la respuesta era obvia, aun así, un pequeño asentimiento de un asustado Blaise le hizo continuar, ―"Chico" ― dijo hablándole al cachorro, ―te presento a Blaise, "Blaise" te presento a Chico, es la mascota de la escuela, y nos acompaña siempre― los presento mientras el moreno bajaba poco a poco del árbol.

―Ahora ya no me parece un animal feroz, rabioso y salvaje― dijo una vez que llego al suelo, y empezó a acercarse al can, ― Si― con un poco de timidez empezó a acariciar al cachorro, ―eres un buen chico―, Harry con más confianza le entrego el cachorro a Blaise viendo con alegría como el miedo que él moreno había sentido hace unos momentos se iba disipando poco a poco.

―Imagino que vivir en la isla fue duro― dijo comprensivo.

―Algo― confeso con sinceridad el moreno, ―las caricias en la barriga no eran habituales, bromeo un poco para tratar de no verse tan vulnerable.

―Jeje si, entiendo― río con él, entendiendo su indirecta de no seguir tocando ese tema tan difícil para el chico. ―Ok, se nota que eres un buen corredor, ― dijo cambiando de tema drásticamente, ―eres muy rápido, con eso ya estás en el equipo, felicidades― felicito palmeando su hombro ―Bueno pues…, creo que les daré algo de privacidad― dijo para que su invitado se sintiera a gusto, ―ya saben, para que se conozcan mejor― bromeo para encaminarse de nuevo a la escuela, ―ven a buscarme luego, ¿sí? ―

―De acuerdo― fue lo último que dijo para sentarse a hablarle al pequeño que estaba en sus brazos descubriendo una sensación nueva y maravillosa que le daba la compañía del animalito.

Harry se fue de ahí con una sonrisa en los labios, con la satisfacción de saber que su decisión había sido la correcta, esos chicos no eran como sus padres, solo eran un grupo de niños solo y desprotegidos, privados injustamente de las maravillas de este mundo; pero eso iba a cambiar a partir de ahora, en cuanto el tomara el trono las cosas iban a cambiar, les daría a ellos y a los que se habían quedado en la isla la oportunidad que se les había negado a su nacimiento.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela, las clases habían terminado. Cedric llevaba a Pansy de la mano caminando debajo de las gradas, se detuvo cuando creyó estar lo suficientemente lejos de los ojos y oídos de cualquier curioso.

― ¿Todos en tu familia son así de lindos? ― pregunto el chico haciendo que la morena se sonrojara.

―Me gusta pensar que yo soy la más bonita del reino, jeje― contesto coqueta, ― ¿Hay muchos cuartos en tu castillo? ― pregunto interesada y recordando el último consejo que su madre le había dado antes de partir.

―Uff, demasiados para poder contarlos― dijo presumiendo, y la chica suspiro aún más entusiasmada que antes, con un poco de atrevimiento empezó a acercarse al chico con toda la intención de besarlo, pero cuando cerró los ojos él la detuvo en seco continuando una conversación.

―En realidad no soy buena en la escuela ― contesto la chica.

―Por favor, no seas modesta, lo que hiciste fue genial― contesto de vuelta el príncipe.

―No es verdad― dijo con algo de preocupación en su voz, ― pero contrario a eso, soy muy buena cociendo, cocinando y aseando, igual que tu madre Cenicienta, solo que mejor vestida, ― mira― saco el espejo mágico de su bolsa, ―con esto, si necesito averiguar cualquier cosa, se lo pregunto y lo averigua― dijo con una sonrisa para demostrarle que efectivamente ella no había resuelto el ejercicio de química ella sola y que no la viera como una nerd más.

― ¿Es en serio?, ¿no me mientes? ― pregunto algo sorprendido.

―Si es enserio― dijo contenta ya que había logrado impresionar a Cedric.

Al mismo tiempo el chico le quito el espejo y quiso comprobar lo que le había dicho, ― ¿Dónde está mi celular? ― le pregunto al espejo y se lo puso en la oreja como si este le fuese a contestar verbalmente, pero lamentablemente para él no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

―Jeje, no va a funcionar para ti― dijo recuperando su espejo con cuidado.

―Ok no importa― respondió restándole importancia, ―de todas maneras mi padre me puede comprar otro―

― "El Príncipe Encantador"― suspiro.

―Si― sonrisa.

― "Y Cenicienta"― suspiro.

―Si― sonrisa. Para ese momento ya había tomado las manos de la chica.

―Y el Hada Madrina― suspiro, ―escuche por ahí que su varita está en un aburrido museo, ¿la dejan siempre en ese lugar? ― pregunto sin perder de vista el objetivo principal de su estadía en Hogsmeade. Pero esos pensamientos se vieron pasando a segundo plano cuando él chico de sus sueños empezó a acercarse y parecía el ambiente perfecto para un beso, poco a poco cerró los ojos pero cuando estaban a unos cuantos centímetros.

―Argghh― Cedric bufo algo irritado, ―me gustaría charlar un poco más, pero, ay, estoy ocupado― dijo dándole la espalda a la chica, ―pero…― se recompuso como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea, ―si hicieras mi tarea de paso que la tuya…― dijo extendiéndole su mochila ―tal vez…― la cara de la chica era de sorpresa y de inseguridad, ―podría adelantar mis actividades en casa, y después acompañarte y charlar un poco más―.

Con esta simple mención sus ojos brillaron nuevamente ―Si, de acuerdo― dijo tomando la mochila.

―Muchas gracias preciosa― dijo acariciando el mentón de la chica y dándose la vuelta para macharse regalándole un último guiño.

De pronto mientras Cedric desaparecía de su vista, Ron apareció del otro lado de las gradas asustándola un poco.

―Resulto inevitable escuchar…― dijo el pelirrojo a su llegada pero se quedó a medias.

― ¿Estas siguiéndome? ― cortó su frase pasando del susto a la molestia de que ese chico estuviera tomándose tantos atrevimientos con ella.

―La verdad…― dijo pensando mientras se acomodaba en las gradas ― si ― no tenía caso tratar de mentirle, ya que aunque la chica no lo quisiera dar a conocer, él podía ver en sus ojos que era alguien muy inteligente y además no le gustaban las mentiras. ― Y reconozco que me fascina la varita del Hada Madrina― dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema para apaciguar el enojo de la chica, mientras pasaba por el espacio que había entre los escalones, ― la cual es otra razón para esperar la coronación de Harry― una vez que estuvo frente a la chica no pudo controlar su emoción de haber encontrado algo que podía llegar a tener en común con la morena.

―Tal vez podríamos quedar un día y, ¿sentarnos para discutir sus diferentes atributos? ― termino sin poder contener el suspiro que salió de su boca.

― ¿Usaran la varita en la coronación? ― el semblante de Pansy cambio de pronto por uno más amable y no pudo evitar preguntar con un toque curioso en su voz.

―Pues si― respondió con genuina felicidad ya que había conseguido llamar la atención de la chica, así que armándose de un poco de valor se atrevió a hacer lo que nunca había hecho antes, ― y me preguntaba… ¿si te gustaría ser mi cita? ―

―Jeje― Pansy no pudo más que sonreír con simpatía y sin regar a responder algo concreto se marchó de ahí dejando al pelirrojo embobado y suspirando por lo que había sido un evidente rechazo.

Más tarde en la habitación de Draco y Pansy, el doncel se encontraba dibujando algo sobre su cuaderno y la chica se encontraba cosiendo con su máquina mientras que una muy frustrada Ginny parecía estarse quejando.

―Mi madre dijo: _"si un chico no ve tu belleza interna entonces no vale la pena"_ ― dio un suspiro ― no es eso cruel, ¿en qué mundo vive? ― chillo desesperada.

―Je, en Hogsmeade― le respondió el doncel, que aunque parecía estar centrado en su dibujo ponía atención en cada palabra que le decía la chica.

―Oye Dray, te gusta― pregunto Pansy mostrándole la blusa que había estado cosiendo, era una sencilla blusa negra con detalles verdes, de cuero cuello en V.

―Si― dijo levantando la vista un poco y regresándola de inmediato a su dibujo, ―es linda, ― cualquiera que lo viera diría que ni siquiera le había prestado atención a la prenda, pero este no era el caso de Draco ―resalta tus ojos― él a pesar de dar solo pequeños vistazos era muy observador.

―Lo se, jeje― y su amiga lo sabía, así que aunque su actitud se notara un poco fría a veces, la chica podía distinguir perfectamente los verdaderos sentimientos de su amigo doncel.

―Así nunca voy a tener novio― se lamentó la pelirroja para después tumbarse en la cama de Pansy.

―Los novios no sirven para nada― contesto con frialdad el doncel.

― ¿Quién te ha dicho eso Draco?, porque que yo recuerde tú nunca has tenido uno― aunque lo quería mucho, la morena gustaba de fastidiar a veces a su amigo, además de que en esta ocasión estaba de acuerdo con Ginny de la importancia que tenía un novio, especialmente uno como él que ella quería _"Rico y con un enorme castillo"_.

―No necesito un "Novio" Pansy― dijo resaltando la palabra y recibía como respuesta una mirada piara de su amiga ―solo me haría perder el tiempo― bajo la mirada como concentrando de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo, no le gustaba cuando la chica le dedicaba esas miraditas que lo hacían sentir que podía leer hasta sus más profundos secretos.

De pronto el rostro de la morena se deformo en un mueca de angustia, ― Oh no― dijo como si su cabeza hubiese hecho click en ese momento ―olvide hacer la tarea de Cedric― se levantó lo más rápido que pudo a tomar la mochila de su Príncipe.

―Lo vez― dijo el doncel con cara de superioridad ― a eso es a lo que me refería Pans― la chica no le prestó atención y se dispuso a hacer la tarea de Cedric para que su amado no tuviera problemas.

Por la puerta que estaba abierta apareció una figura que no habían visto hasta ahora toco la puerta por educación y entro saludando amablemente.

―Hola chicos― Era un doncel que parecía ser de origen asiático, traía un vestido lila de flores a juego con un mallon azul celeste, una cinta del mismo color en la cintura con unos zapatos para doncel de tacón mediano, tenía el cabello negro y corto a la altura de las mejillas como en hongo con un fleco que no favorecía en nada al contorno de su cara y una diadema con un adorno en forma de flor violeta que hacia juego con su ropa.

―Soy Neville― dijo presentándose ―mi mamá es Mulan― dijo cuando vio que los villanos tenían una cara de no entender quién era ― ¿no? ― pero aun así parecía que seguían en las mismas ― bueno como sea― dijo restándole importancia y yendo directamente a lo que venía en un principio, ―adoro lo que hiciste con el cabello de Ginny.

―Bueno…― dijo al ver que al doncel parecía no importarle y continúo ― sé que nos odias…, y que eres malo― el doncel soltó una risilla con ese comentario, ―pero… ¿podrías arreglar el mío también? ―

Draco levanto la mirada sorprendido de la petición del otro doncel, ― ¿Por qué crees que yo haría eso por ti? ―

Neville ya se esperaba esa reacción del villano, por esa razón venia preparado ―te pagare 50 dólares―

Sin que Draco tuviera tiempo de responder, Pansy tomo la bolsita donde él doncel llevaba el dinero ―bien dicho, voy a necesitar más material― se dispuso a observar bien las facciones y el estilo del doncel ― a ver, veamos… sin fleco, ―dijo mirando a su amigo que no le prestaba atención ― tal vez más capas, unos reflejos―

― Si, si― Neville ya empezaba a emocionarse con la idea ― lo quiero cool, como el de Draco― A Neville no le importo que la chica tomara el dinero, al principio se sorprendió un poco, pero mientras recibiera lo que quería no importaba quien ocupara ese dinero.

― ¿En serio? ― pregunto sorprendida la morena ― ¿con puntas abiertas? ― dijo haciendo alusión al poco sentido de cuidado que su amigo tenia a veces con su cabello. Draco lanzo una mirada de desaprobación a su amiga pero a esta no le importo y le mostro la bolsita de dinero indicándole con la mirada que ya no habría devolución y que tendría que hacerlo.

Con un bufido cerro su cuaderno de golpe y se dirigió a su libro mientras Pansy y Neville compartían una mirada cómplice.

―A ver veamos― dijo hojeando un poco su libro. ― _"Voy a reemplazar el antiguo cabello, por uno nuevo y bello"_ ― cerro su libro y repitió el mismo patrón de manos que uso con Ginny: _"izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo y arriba"_ , cuando termino un destello dorado cubrió el cabello de Neville alargando su cabello unos 8 centímetros debajo de sus hombros, de pronto ya no era negro ni lacio, se había vuelto castaño claro y ondulado que resaltaba más sus ojos avellana, sin ese horrible fleco se notaba más su frente, su cara ahora lucía un poco más alargada y menos redonda.

Neville se miró en el espejo y literalmente quedó sin palabras, no podía describir el cambio tan radical que había sufrido su rostro en cuestión de segundos.

Pansy por otro lado no se veía muy convencida analizaba con cuidado la expresión del doncel y al ver que no decía nada temió que el look no fuera de su agrado y fuese a quitarle el dinero de las manos.

―Ya lo sé, se ve como una mala peluca ― dijo acercándose con él al espejo ― yo creo que si te lo cortáramos en capas…― ofreció nuevamente su alternativa tratando de recomponer las cosas pero el doncel lo interrumpió.

―No, no, no― detuvo de inmediato las ideas de la chica ― me fascina― expreso por fin.

― ¿En serio? ― pregunto sorprendida.

―Es solo que―Neville pensó que le faltaba algo, echo un otro vistazo a su reflejo, con una sonrisa tomo un extremo de su vestido y sin titubear lo rasgo un poco, ― ahora sí, estoy cool―

―Jeje, si claro― dijo sarcástico el rubio.

Ginny que desde que entro el doncel se había quedado solo observando, se acerco al espejo y con paso decidido imito la acción de Neville, pero en cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió, ― oh rayos― dijo llevándose las manos a su cara ― ¿Por qué he hecho eso, mi mamá me va a matar―todos sonrieron.

A la mañana siguiente Theo estaba sentado en las gradas con el entrenador.

―Mira Theo, me vendría muy bien un chico rudo como tú en el equipo― comento el entrenador mientras le entregaba a Theo un pequeño libro. ―Veras, aquí casi todos son príncipes, ¿me entiendes? ― pregunto algo inseguro al no saber si se había dado a entender de la manera correcta.

―Ja, ¿y me lo dice a mí? ―menciono sarcástico, ―desde que llegue no hago más que escuchar, _"después de ti amigo"_ , _"discúlpame ¿acaso te empuje?"_ ― su comentario le causo gracia al entrenador, ya que aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, el chico de la isla tenía razón. ― En mi isla te dicen _"prepárate para morir tonto"_ ― continuo su discurso, ― como dice mi padre― dijo poniéndose de pie y votando el libro de reglas al suelo ― "la única forma de ganar es asegurarse de que los demás pierdan", si le quitas…― Theo elevaba cada vez más el tono de control y parecía cada vez más furioso, así que el entrenador lo interrumpió.

―Theo, tranquilo― dijo haciendo que el chico volviera a sentarse ― mira, un esquipo es… como una familia―

― No le gustaría estar en mi casa a la hora de cenar― dijo sin cambiar el tono de su voz,

―Está bien― dijo entendiendo lo difícil que era la situación del chico debido a su origen ―mmm ya se ― así que decidió cambiar de ejemplo ―mira… ya sabes que el cuerpo humano está formado por diferentes partes, piernas, brazos, orejas, todas son distintas y tienen diferentes funciones, pero "todas son necesarias― dijo viendo como había logrado que Theo pareciera interesado ―bueno, pues eso es un equipo, con diferentes partes que trabajan unidas y ganan juntas― finalizo satisfecho.

― Puedo ser el puño― dijo mostrando sus nudillos con una gran sonrisa. El entrenador rio con él, al parecer si le había entendido, pero a su manera. Hizo que el chico bajara su puño y tomo la playera que tenía colgada en el hombro mostrándole que ya tenía grabado su nombre y el numero 8 al centro.

Más tarde Theo llego sonriendo al cuarto de las chicas, con su playera del equipo puesta. Pansy estaba haciendo tarea con ayuda del espejo, Blaise manejaba la computadora mientras que Draco estaba leyendo su libro y parecía algo molesto.

― ¿Y bien? ― Theo se acercó al doncel. ― ¿Funciono el plan con Ginny?, ¿te llevara a la varita? ―

― Crees que estaría sentado aquí perfeccionando cada maldito hechizo del libro si fuese así― contesto algo exasperado.

―Alguien se levantó de mal humor― dijo sarcástico Blaise.

―Mi padre cuenta conmigo, no le voy a fallar― dijo dándole un zape a su amigo.

―Podemos lograrlo― dijo Theo tan de repente que sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos ―si trabajamos todos juntos y nos mantenemos unidos― agrego ignorando la extrañez en los ojos de los demás.

―Y no vamos a volver hasta conseguirlo― continuo Draco un poco mas motivado por las palabras de Theo, ― porque somos malos…―

―De corazón― contestaron los tres.

―Por cierto― hablo Pansy ― el Hada Madrina va a usar la varita en la coronación de Harry a la que estamos invitados― comento como si nada ― y yo no tengo nada que ponerme― dramatizo con su falta de guardarropa y continuo con sus actividades.

Draco se le quedo mirando con cara de asombro, al parecer la chica no se había dado cuenta de la oportunidad que tenían en puerta si jugaban bien sus cartas.

Antes de que el doncel siguiera procesando ideas en su cabeza el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió.

Hasta ese momento la morena noto que su amigo la miraba con confusión ― ¿qué sucede? ― pregunto.

―Espera un minuto― dijo haciendo una seña y se levantó para abrir la puerta. Y no es que fuera muy servicial solo que no les convenía que algún chismoso se quedara tras la puerta a escuchar cualquier plan que pudieran tener y lo mejor era asegurarse de que se fuera antes de decir nada.

―Hola Draco― Al abrir la puerta se encontró con unos enigmáticos ojos verdes que se iluminaron en cuanto lo vieron, aunque el doncel no se dio cuenta de esto puesto que tenía muchas otras cosas en la cabeza.

―No los he visto en todo el todo el día― Harry trato de sonar casual ―así que vine a ver si tienen alguna duda, alguna pregunta o, hay algo, que, necesiten― a pesar de que inicio con voz firme no pudo evitar que le temblara la voz al final y poco a poco fue haciendo pausas mientras si voz bajaba de nivel.

―No que yo sepa― dijo hablando por si mismo pero al mismo tiempo volteo a ver a sus amigos para hacerles la misma pregunta solo con la mirada a lo cual solo recibió negativas ― no ninguna― dijo girándose de nuevo al Príncipe.

―Ok, está bien― se decepciono un poco al ver que no les era útil en este momento ―bueno pues ― dijo alejándose un poco de la puerta como si en realidad no quisiera irse ― si necesitan algo solo…―

―No espera― lo interrumpió de golpe el doncel ― ¿es verdad que estamos invitados a tu coronación? ― el doncel pensó que no podía existir mejor ocasión para obtener algunas respuestas y así poder idear un plan.

―Si claro― dijo con una gran sonrisa ― de hecho, toda la escuela está invitada―

―Wow, eso es maravilloso― dijo algo interesado, ― ¿crees que nosotros podamos sentarnos en primera fila junto al Hada Madrina para absorber un poco de bondad? ― aunque sus amigos estaban confundidos conforme fue preguntando el doncel fueron entendiendo sus intenciones, y con un asentimiento dieron a entender que estaban de acuerdo con él.

Harry titubeó un poco, ―ojala pudieran― dijo por fin dando a entender que lo lamentaba ― es que adelante solo me dejan estar a mí, a mis padres y a mi novia― explico con sinceridad.

― ¿Tu novia? ― pregunto curioso Draco.

―Sí, disculpa, en verdad lo siento―dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz.

―Bueno, gracias, hasta pronto― finalizo cerrándole la puerta en cara con algo de gentileza (si claro).

― No espera, hay mucho lugar en…― no pudo completar su oración ya que se encontró de repente hablando con la puerta, así que con algo de pena se marchó de ahí dando un suspiro.

Mientras que del otro lado de la puerta.

―Creo que es hora de que el principito consiga una nueva novia― compartió una mirada cómplice con los demás y con una pequeño ademan Blaise le paso su libro, ahora sí tenían un buen plan.

 _Continuara…_

 **Que les ha parecido, como siempre me ha quedado larguito, pero yo siempre he preferido que aunque me tarde escribiendo al menos sea algo que valga la pena leer. Esta semana estoy de vacaciones así que haré todo lo posible por terminar el siguiente capítulo para el domingo. Ya saben que me gusta leer sus opiniones, espero que al menos los que están siguiendo mi historia me dejen un pequeño comentario. No olviden que siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
